Hacia una familia de tres
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Vida de padres, vida caóticamente hermosa. "¡¿Padres! ¿De un bebé? ¡JA!"
1. Anuncio: se encontró una mamá

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y nada de nada me pertenece —excepto la historia sin pie ni cabeza._

_Me motivé subir esto porque hace pocos días fue el cumpleaños de Hanabi (¡no había podido subir, no sé qué le pasa a fanfiction!) y bueno, esto debería ser una especie de homenaje. _

_El tema de embarazos y familia es absolutamente remoto para mí. O sea, jamás había escrito nada parecido. Salió hace algún tiempo y no quería que muriera en mi carpeta de fanfics. I__ncluso si lo leen 3 personas y les gusta, me hará feliz. Lo explico lo más brevemente posible: serie de drabbles y viñetas que pretenden construir la historia de cómo la situación afecta a los prospectos de padres. Evidentemente el final será el nacimiento del niño; el fanfic como lo imagino no se necesita andar con suspensos._

_Por otra parte, no tuve contacto con mujeres embarazadas ni ostento ningún título; así que lo que sigue es a través de meros datos que cualquiera encontraría en la red._

_-_Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013.

* * *

><p><strong>Anuncio: se encontró una mamá<strong>

.  
>.<p>

.

.

Hanabi estaba en shock. Sus ojos blancos estaban muy abiertos, como nunca lo habían estado en toda su vida —y eso incluía el momento en que Kiba pidió presentarse ante su padre como su novio—, observando a esa mujer no mucho mayor que ella, que le hablaba toda una inútil perorata que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora con la posibilidad de que lo que sus oídos escuchaban fuera verdad.

—Ahora es un tiempo bueno para comenzar hábitos saludables, hacer ejercicio…

¡¿Hábitos saludables? ! ¿Ejercicios? ¡¿Es que se había vuelto loca? ! ¡Kami-sama, que ella era una ninja, claro que tenía hábitos saludables, para mantenerse en forma, por supuesto!

—…y empezando por una dieta especial, a base de frutas frescas y verduras…

¿En verdad le estaba hablando de una dieta? ¡Por favor, su padre era Hiashi Hyūga, no Naruto Uzumaki!

—…también es recomendable tomar ácido fólico adicional y dejar de fumar y de beber alcohol…

¿Qué no había dicho antes que era kunoichi? Ah, no. Estaba demasiado paralizada (y mareada) para hacerlo. ¡Los únicos ninjas con esos vicios eran Jiraiya y Asuma! ¡Y ambos estaban muertos!

—… y posibles náuseas y vómitos. Y no se sienta deprimida, ya que en este mes es muy frecuente que se sienta contrariada acerca de la maternidad.

Maternidad.

Maternidad.

¡MATERNIDAD!

¡Lo más cerca que había estado de sentirse madre fue cuando vio unos perritos nacer justo en el patio de su "mamá"! ¡Y no fue muy bonito!

—¡¿Quiere dejar de hablarme tantas estupideces y en vez de eso decirme cómo se lo voy a explicar al padre?

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos vemos pronto!<em>


	2. Por omisión

_Regresé más pronto de lo que pensé, pero con mucho, muchísimo esfuerzo, aquí está el capítulo dos._

_Cualquier cosa que tenga que aclarar, será en las notas del siguiente capítulo, porque ponerlo al final de éste arruinaría su "final". Y si hay dudas, preguntas, comentarios, críticas acerca de lo que leerán, las respondo todo por MP _—no soy partidiaria de extender el capítulo respondiendo en dicho espacio a reviews que tienen cuenta.__

-Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Por omisión<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanabi había llegado primero a casa, pero no hacía mucho. Apenas se estaba quitando el chaleco del uniforme militar jōnin, y parecía muy cansada._ _Pero como siempre, Kiba quiso darle un poquito de alegría y avanzó en silencio hasta que la sorprendió abrazándola por detrás. La apretó bien fuerte; cómo le gustaba tenerla sumisa entre sus brazos…_

_Pero la sorpresa no pareció gustarle mucho; Hanabi se asustó y se estremeció, comenzando a quejarse._

—_No… —Susurró suavemente tratando de zafarse._

_Pero como no parecía muy convencida (y la mayoría de las veces era así), Kiba no la soltó y empezó a darle besos en el cuello. Automáticamente la pegó hacia sí acortando la mínima distancia que Hanabi había hecho y estrechó el abrazo._

—_No, Kiba —murmuró Hanabi más seria._

_Kiba no la escuchó. La abrazó más fuerte por la cintura, y fue entonces cuando la sintió diferente… Palpó más lentamente el cuerpo de Hanabi sin deshacer el abrazo. Extrañado, frunció el ceño…_

—_¡Kiba, no! —Hanabi intentó liberarse en serio del agarre y ya no estaba de humor— ¡Ya basta, me duele!_

…_su vientre no estaba igual. Estaba… _

_ligeramente abultado…_

—_¿Te duele? —inquirió Kiba frunciendo mucho, mucho el ceño— ¿Estás embarazada?_

_En ese momento Hanabi logró desasirse de Kiba, que la miraba perplejo._

—_Estás embarazada. —Declaró Kiba, sin poder dejar de mirar a Hanabi._

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Estalló Kiba furioso— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Alguien más lo sabe, eh?

—Saber ¿qué? —replicó Hanabi molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba le lanzó una mirada fiera y comenzó a pasearse sin control por la habitación.

—Enterarme de esta forma… —repetía entre dientes— ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Hanabi? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

_El sol de las ocho de la mañana estaba a su máximo esplendor, lo cual concordaba con el ánimo de los ocupados aldeanos de Konoha —tanto fueran como shinobis como si no._

_Kiba ya tenía un día ajetreado, y regresó a la habitación de su casa sólo para recoger un registro médico de un perro ninja herido en batalla, y llevárselo a Hana._

_Se detuvo en seco al ver todavía la cama desecha —no era que él fuera ordenado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que el desorden había disminuido en su vida._

—_¿Todavía no te levantas? —Le habló incrédulo— Tienes informes que hacer, Hanabi, no vayas a ponerte dormilona ahora. Eres jōnin, ¿recuerdas? Tú no eres así. Estás descuidando tus deberes. ¡No se puede ser irresponsable en algo como eso!_

_La muchacha emitió unos quejidos antes de volverse hacia él._

—_¡A mí no me hables de responsabilidad! Me levanto cuando yo quiera. Y ahora, déjame dormir —y se dio la vuelta arropándose de nuevo._

—Escucha, Kiba —comenzó Hanabi empezando a irritarse— No me _**vuelvas **_a hablar de ese modo, y menos de cosas que no entiendo.

Kiba respiraba furioso.

—¡No te hagas la estúpida, Hanabi! —bramó el muchacho.

—¡No me llames estúpida! —soltó Hanabi a su vez sin dar tiempo a Kiba de continuar.

—¡Entonces no te hagas la idiota y responde de una buena vez! —Le gritó Kiba tan desesperado que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de bajarse la frustración, que de pronto le caía en los hombros, como si cargara con todo el peso del mundo— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás embarazada?

—¿Qué? —Chilló Hanabi incrédula descruzándose de brazos. Luego soltó una risa fría y sin sentimiento, burlándose cruelmente de él— ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Yo? —más incrédula aún— Ja, por favor…

Kiba entrecerró los ojos mirándola con desprecio. Trataba de tranquilizarse respirando profundamente, pero lo único que conseguía era agitarse y enfurecerse aún más.

—Supongamos —gruñó— que no se te ocurrió una forma de decírmelo. Entonces… entonces —Kiba se estaba asqueando— ¿qué hay con esa… misión… que acabas de hacer? ¡Patrullar la frontera de una aldea en guerra! —Explotó— ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso para nuestro hijo? ¿Y qué hay con todas las misiones? ¡Ya deberías estar fuera de servicio, Hanabi, ¿en qué se supone que estás pensando?

—¿Qué hijo? —Escupió Hanabi— Yo-no-estoy-¡embarazada! —recalcó con tanta fuerza, fulminándolo con la mirada, que sus manos temblaban, y se cerraron en puños.

—Sí —Kiba sonrió ácido—, estás tan hueca que a la Reina del Hielo se llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando niega a su hijo, ¿no?

Hanabi se frotó los ojos con brusquedad y se giró de espaldas a Kiba, cruzándose fuertemente de brazos. Él la rodeó y colocó su mano en el vientre de ella con rudeza. Hanabi se alejó frustrada y lo encaró con rabia.

—Mira —le dijo alzándose la camisa—. No tengo nada. ¡Estoy plana!

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. —Kiba cerró los puños hasta tratar de canalizar su rabia—. Tú no tienes derecho sobre ese ser —declaró—. Ni siquiera porque esté dentro tuyo, y sea microscópico. Dime, Hanabi, ¡¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido que ir al hospital estando tú al borde de la muerte? —Kiba se acercó amenazadoramente hasta acorralarla entre la pared— ¡Y en ese momento me entero que no sólo tu vida en peligro, sino que además llevabas un hijo mío! —Bramó furioso, dándole un puñetazo a la pared detrás de ella— ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Por primera vez, Hanabi pareció asustada. El miedo fue algo nuevo, distinto, y horrible. No supo ocultarlo. Las piernas le temblaron al ver a Kiba mirándola con tanta rabia. Trató de calmarse lo más rápido posible y se escabulló de entre él y la pared, pero ella no estaba bien, sabía que no podría ser tan fuerte por mucho más.

—¿Por qué actúas como si te importara tanto? —Chilló Hanabi perdiendo el control— ¡Tú no quieres tener hijos! ¡Ya hablamos sobre eso!

—¡Porque ya está ahí, Hanabi! —Gritó Kiba— ¡No importa cuánto lo niegues! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nuestras calenturas! A mí tampoco me gusta, pero él no pidió venir a este mundo.

—Entonces —siseó Hanabi sorprendentemente calmada—, ¿por qué no hacemos como si _nada _de esto hubiera pasado?

Kiba se quedó de piedra al oírla. Miró a Hanabi, como si esperara haber escuchado mal, pero él mismo se sintió empalidecer, y el alma se le vino a los pies.

—No puede ser… —musitó con los ojos dilatados por el terror mudo— Tú… Por eso no me dijiste. Por eso seguías de servicio, ¿no? —la voz de Kiba bajó hasta poco más que un susurro inexpresivo— Seguías teniendo misiones peligrosas… para perder a propósito a nuestro bebé.

Kiba trató de asimilar la horrible idea y vio a Hanabi, vio cómo ella continuaba con el ceño extrañamente fruncido, pero el labio inferior le tembló de manera incontrolable hasta que se lo mordió, y se llevó las manos al vientre como si quisiera ocultar algo ilícito. Kiba comenzó a sentir el estómago revolvérsele del asco, y el corazón se le oprimió de dolor…

Cómo dolía. Todas las noches él la amó con locura y pasión, e inconscientemente, también había entregado su corazón. En cada beso, en cada caricia que le daba se resumía su alma y su vida entera, lo mejor de su vida. Todo eso estaba en el vientre de Hanabi. Todo lo que le dio —que se entregaron el uno al otro— tomaba otra forma, y Hanabi simplemente intentaba deshacerse de eso. Echar por la borda todo lo que vivieron, todo lo que habían compartido hasta ahora.

Kiba no soportó más estar ahí, en la misma habitación que ella; salió de la casa sin decir nada más, dando un portazo. Pero las fuerzas lo traicionaron, y sólo alcanzó a tumbarse en el portal de la casa, sintiendo que la vida se le iba. Un vacío horrible. Escuchó a Hanabi llamarlo a gritos, rendirse y maldecir al viento; pero Kiba se tapó los oídos con desesperación. No quería oírla. Miró al cielo tratando de asimilar todo lo que había descubierto esa noche, pero los ojos le escocían y sintió un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración.

¿Por qué Hanabi había puesto en riesgo a su bebé? Que no sólo era de los dos, sino que no tenía medios para soportar nada. No;… ¿cómo era posible que siguiera como si nada, sabiendo que llevaba una criatura en el vientre?

Kiba arrancó un puñado de hierba de raíz con todas sus fuerzas, y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

Hanabi quería deshacerse de su hijo. Abortarlo. Kiba se estremeció, y le vino una idea que lo hizo sentirse peor: ¿cuántas criaturas más habrían muerto por capricho de ella, y él ni cuenta se había dado? _Cuántos _hijos _suyos… _

¡Demonios! ¡No le importaba por qué ella no quería tener a su hijo, si era por su figura, por su antipatía hacia los niños, por reputación! ¡Al diablo con todo eso! ¡Lo que importaba es que Hanabi pudo matar al bebé de ambos! ¡Y no le importó!

¡Maldita sea, no le importó! ¡No le importó!

No le importó… matar a su hijo…

Kiba no resistió más. Hundió el rostro en sus manos, mientras el nudo de la garganta se deshacía dolorosamente en lágrimas de impotencia.


	3. El tabú

_Bien, el tres. Media semana (creo) como se lo prometí a Nocturnals, a quien dedico este capítulo por seguirme desde que me acuerdo. _

_Recuerden que este no es un fic seguido, sino un conjunto de drabbles/one-shots relacionados que arman una etapa de la vida de este par. _

_Después de este (exceptuando por un capítulo) subiré seguido, tal vez cada día o de un día de por medio. Kiba y Hanabi no son una pareja "esperada" como sería un NaruHina o SasuSaku, así que no tiene caso el suspenso._

_Una pequeña intervención más: la cantidad de meses de gestación quedarán a determinación de cada quien, esperando que la descripción ayude un poco a visualizar xD_

_-_Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>El tabú<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El perdón vino después para ambos, muy lentamente, no con palabras, pero sí en su forma de convivir hacia el otro. Hanabi decidió —aceptó— tener al bebé de ambos de la manera "más normal posible para ella", lo cual puso a Kiba loco de contento. Por otro lado, Hanabi le juró a Kiba que nunca más iba a tener sexo con él, y que si se le calentaba la cabeza (o algo más), que se buscara una prostituta. Pero Kiba estaba tan contento que no le importó. También, le confesó ella, era la primera vez que salía embarazada.

Él sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, menos para una mujer como Hanabi. Porque "lo más normal posible para ella" incluía tomarse su respectiva licencia de kunoichi por un año completo, lo cual la llevaba directamente a quedarse en casa —en donde ella no había pasado más de doce horas seguidas. Así que Kiba ya podría mentalizarse cómo serían los próximos meses de suplicio, y sólo con eso. Oh, oh.

A lo mejor era porque Kiba ya lo sabía, pero Hanabi no hacía nada para disimular su descontento. Le entraba un eterno sentimentalismo que le era "_imposiiible"_ reprimir, y siempre, siempre, tenía cara de estar diariamente sentenciada a la horca.

Para ella, aceptar que estaba embarazada no sólo no era posible, era lo más terrible que pudiera haber.

Kiba no tardó en darse cuenta que ella le tenía pánico a su propio embarazo.

Tardó menos aún en encontrar una forma de divertirse con ello…

Cuando comían, y salía el tema a relucir, Hanabi escondía la cabeza como un avestruz. Literalmente… Apartaba su plato y escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa sin dejar de gimotear. Dejó de hacer eso cuando el misoshiro* se le cayó en la cabeza al tratar de sacarla de debajo de la mesa. Por suerte, la sopa no estaba tan caliente.

—Hanabi, pronto te crecerá la barriguita… —aunque fuera remotamente una mentira, y que el vientre de Hanabi todavía no era significativamente notorio, a Kiba le fascinaba que nunca obtenía la misma reacción cuando lo mencionaba.

Lo más leve que había visto fue cuando Hanabi gimoteó, impotente, deslizándose las manos por las mejillas, dándole un aspecto de vela derretida a su rostro. A Kiba no le habría sorprendido nada ver a Hanabi chibi dando vueltas, corriendo desesperada.

Y cuando ella estaba en cama…

—Hanabi, embarazo… —canturreaba Kiba.

Y Hanabi se cubría los oídos con la almohada y se giraba de espaldas a él haciéndose un ovillo en las sábanas.

—Hanabi. Embarazada.

Y Hanabi, se encontrara donde se encontrara, emitía un _gruñido _de frustración y empezaba a darse golpes en la cabeza _en serio _contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Hanabi! —llamaba cuando regresaba a casa de algún lugar— ¡Hanabi, embarazo!

Y entonces ella se asomaba de un salto a las escaleras con una almohada como escudo y blandiendo una lámpara amenazante en la otra mano.

—¡Qué! —exclamaba ella aterrada— ¡No inventes! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Pero Kiba creía que ésta se llevaba el premio. Cuando ella se estaba bañando, con el ruido del agua de fondo…

—¡Hanabi! —vociferó Kiba mientras él se preparaba para dormir— ¡Hanabi, bebé!

Nada. Sólo el suave repiqueteo de la regadera, y luego…

—¡Puta madre! ¡Ay carajo!

Kiba abrió los ojos escandalizado, antes de echarse a reír de tal forma que rodó hacia abajo cayendo de la cama, todavía sosteniéndose los costados y el estómago.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó entre espasmos de risa.

—¿Que qué pasó? ¡Por tu culpa se me fue la mano y me eché agua hirviendo sin querer! —Explicó Hanabi en un grito mientras el vapor inundaba la habitación, dándole credibilidad a sus palabras.

Y Kiba hacía siempre uso del tabú, de lo prohibido. De cualquier forma, ya tenía a Hanabi, ¿no? Y era cinco años menor que él.


	4. Preparación, documentación

**Preparación, documentación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akamaru estaba dormido en la cabecera de la cama, sirviéndole de almohada a ella. Hanabi estaba acostada en la cama mientras comía cerezas. A su lado, Kiba estaba sentado con un libro en las piernas. La sola imagen le provocaba a Hanabi ganas de reírse. Kiba leyendo… Quién lo diría. Pero se contuvo de burlarse, porque ese sexy hombre sin camisa parecía concentrado y muy interesado en su lectura.

Ahora sí Hanabi se esforzó por no reírse.

—Escucha esto —dijo Kiba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—: "En las primeras semanas, en el embrión se desarrolla un espinazo a un lado que es el principio del cerebro, médula espinal y nervios (el sistema nervioso central). De hecho…"

—¡Qué aburrido! —se quejó Hanabi con una voz casi infantil. Kiba sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien. Qué te parece esto: "Al final del primer mes, el embrión no mide más de 1.5 cm".

—¿Sólo eso? —Dijo Hanabi con desilusión— ¿Entonces cuánto medirá ahora? ¿1.7 centímetros? ¡Falta demasiado para que llegue a ser un _bebé_!

De repente, Kiba dejó a un lado el libro y puso su mano en el vientre de Hanabi, que no era completamente liso y tenía una ligera curvatura protuberante. Aunque se sorprendió, Hanabi no se inmutó pero Kiba se inclinó más hasta besarla en ese lugar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que aquí dice que el corazón ya late unas sesenta veces por minuto —murmuró Kiba sin levantarse del vientre de Hanabi, poniendo la oreja en el lugar.

Hanabi volvió la vista al techo, pensando en lo que Kiba acababa de decir y cogiendo otra cereza, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían con el contacto de él. Su calor…

—¡Lo escuché! —Exclamó Kiba jubiloso. Hanabi lo miró sin levantarse— ¡Lo escuché, Hanabi, te lo juro! ¡Su corazón!

Hanabi hizo una mueca de resignación y volvió a apoyarse en Akamaru.

—No escuchaste ningún corazón. Eran mis tripas, que me muero de hambre.

Kiba se rió abiertamente al ver que Hanabi usaba la palabra "tripas".

—¿Qué? Oh… Oye, tú sí que sabes arruinar mis momentos emotivos.

—¿Momentos emotivos? —Se burló Hanabi— Tú no tienes esas cosas.

—Tú tampoco —se defendió Kiba despreocupadamente—. Además, un padre…

—Oh, cállate. Empiezas a darme dolor de cabeza.

Kiba sonrió y siguió leyendo.

—Oye, ven, esto es interesante. Aquí muestra una figura de cómo se acomodan tus órganos para el desarrollo del bebé. El estómago, el hígado y esas cosas.

Hanabi no tuvo que levantarse porque Kiba le llevó el libro. La imagen era la silueta de una mujer y destacaba el útero y la placenta con un pequeño trozo de algo color carne que debía ser el diminuto embrión. Pero más que eso, detrás del pequeño bebé, estaban lo que debía ser los intestinos y otros órganos, apretujados en la parte posterior de la figura de la mujer; esa extraña masa se extendía hasta casi por debajo de los pechos. Hanabi se puso tan pálida que Kiba le quitó el libro porque temía que vomitara.

—En la Academia no nos preparan para esto…

Hanabi se volvió a acostar con mucho cuidado, y Kiba la miró preocupado de haberla hecho sentir mal. Hanabi relajó el semblante y él se tranquilizó. La miró sólo un momento más antes de seguir leyendo.

—Ah, no. —Suspiró Hanabi— Búscate a otra para tener a tu hijo. Yo renuncio.

—No puedes. Ya tienes a mi hijo o hija dentro. Y aunque pudiera buscarme a otra para hacerte el trabajo más fácil, no lo haría.

—¿Por qué? —Se quejó Hanabi.

—Porque te amo.

Hanabi se mordió los labios, sintiéndose tonta por presentir que se le enrojecían las mejillas. Y ella nunca se equivocaba en eso…

—¡Oye mira esto! —Exclamó Kiba emocionado de nuevo—. "El embrión en este estado muestra unas bolsas branquiales y un apéndice en forma de cola"

Hanabi se incorporó tan rápidamente que la aquejó un rápido mareo; Kiba le mostró la fotografía del embrión que representaría más o menos lo que estaba creciendo dentro suyo. Hanabi se sujetó el vientre.

—¿En forma de cola? Diablos, esto me pasa por meterme contigo.

—¡No es culpa mía! Espera, mira esta imagen. ¡Ya desapareció la cola!

—Dirás _casi_. Además mira esa cabecita deforme.

—Parece un horripilante cocodrilo bebé —convino Kiba riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Ah, mira! Éste tiene una cabezota. Parece un extraterrestre —Hanabi se unió a las risas de Kiba.

—Pobrecito… —decía Kiba sin poder dejar de burlarse— ¿Qué es esa cosa oscura que tiene en el estómago?

—Pues eso, el estómago. Bruto…

—Mira, tiene la piel tan transparente que se le ven las venas —comentó Kiba tan conmovido que Hanabi le dio una palmadita en la espalda, pero ésta lejos de ser reconfortante, era demasiado fuerte—. Pero éste sí parece un bebé. Un bebé humano.

—Ay, no. —Dijo Hanabi, y Kiba percibió la nota enternecedora en su voz aunque ella lo tratara de negar— Pero mírale las manos, parecen tan frágiles que se quebrarían al tacto.

—Bueno, Hanabi —repuso Kiba poniendo los ojos en blanco—, por algo está ahí —le dio un golpecito medio brusco en el estómago.

Pero Hanabi seguía mirando atentamente el libro. Kiba había aprendido a observarla, y los ligeros rasgos de su rostro le indicaron que estaba desconcertada. Kiba tomó su cabeza con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente, y se levantó de la cama.

—Voy a buscarte algo de comer —anunció.

Hanabi le pidió duraznos y empezó a frotarse el vientre sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía, como si no le cupiera en la cabeza aquel acto.

—Bebé, apresúrate a tomar aspecto humano…

* * *

><p><em>Mmm.. Con este capítulo supongo que intento ser diferente. No he visto un fic de "embarazobebé" en el que la pareja lea sobre el desarrollo del bebé. Quién sabe, quizás sí los hay solo que yo no los he visto, por eso lo puse. Además, desde que salió la idea de que Hanabi está embarazada, estos capítulos salían así, como momentos aislados, pero de una situación, ¿no?_

_Nada más. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Excepto el bebé, ese sí es mío xD _

_Al menos por ahora._

_Ja ne!_

-Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013


	5. La abuela que no quiere ser vieja

_Esta semana no me ha ido para nada bien. Me han pasado tanto cosas buenas como malas, más malas que buenas. Pero las poquitas buenas han logrado mitigar casi por completo el dolor de las malas, y hoy particularmente sentí que debía subir. Puede sonar estúpido hasta para mí. _

_También se me ocurrió un nuevo capítulo. Yo sé que esta pareja no es muy querida, pero cada cosa que se me ocurra de Hanabi embarazada debe ir en este fic, ¡no voy a hacer un one shot donde esté embarazada teniendo esta colección! Así que va porque va._

_Abuelos, abuelos~ Quería que fuera en un solo capítulo los dos, pero me salieron muy largos así que son por separado _

_-_Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>La abuela que no quiere ser vieja<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría seguir ocultándolo. Afortunadamente las capas de ropa lo disimulaba bastante bien hasta ahora; ninguno de sus conocidos había hecho algún comentario al respecto. Pensaba con gravedad _cuántas_ personas lo sabían ya (su cuñado y Hokage, al _sospecharlo_ le mandó licencia y que no se apareciera a pedir más misiones; así que por consiguiente Hinata también estaba enterada; Hanabi sabía muy bien que Naruto no era capaz de guardar un secreto así). Pensaba más alarmada, en las que tenían que saberlo. Por derecho. Y ella debía hacer valer ese derecho, por mucho que sus intereses personales estuvieran en contra.

—Pasen. Tienen suerte de encontrarme. Acabo de entregar unos informes al Hokage. Es buen chico, ¿saben?

—¿Andabas de misión, mamá? —Inquirió Kiba mirando extrañado a su madre, como si Tsume acostumbrara a dar fiestas de té en suntuosos kimonos en lugar de arriesgar su vida por ahí.

Tsume se apartó de la puerta y Kiba entró junto a Hanabi, que estaba un poco distraída pensando en esto y lo otro… Varios perros se bajaron de los sillones y salieron de la estancia.

—¡Ahh sí! —Respondió Tsume, tan vigorosa como siempre y con mucha satisfacción— Hana, tú, la invasión a Konoha, dos guerras ninja, una organización criminal de rango S y… —Tsume se calló de pronto y evitó mirarlos a la cara. Los invitó a pasar, pero era evidente que su alegría había sido una máscara que aún pretendía sostener.

—Pensé que Naruto te había omitido las misiones por un tiempo —dijo Kiba en tono sombrío.

—Le pedí que me las restableciera —contestó Tsume cortante, en el mismo tono de su hijo—. No se puede estar llorando toda la vida, hijo.

Kiba le dijo a Hanabi que se sentara y él mismo se hizo a su lado, frente a su madre. Hanabi se sentía como una intrusa; Kiba parecía exasperado.

—Mamá, él era muy importante —repuso Kiba con vehemencia, gesticulando con los brazos—; es… es normal que estés de luto… Kuromaru…

Tsume negó con la cabeza suavemente y se acercó a su hijo.

—¿Lo extrañas, verdad? —le dijo su madre, revolviéndole los cabellos como cuando tenía nueve años. Kiba sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza con mucho pesar— Ven acá. —Agregó Tsume tomando su cabeza y posándola en su pecho.

—¡Mamá…! —Se quejó Kiba muerto de la vergüenza, haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse. Tsume rió y lo soltó revolviéndole los cabellos una vez más dándole un golpe de paso. Hanabi vio que, muy a su pesar, Kiba volvió a verse decaído. Tsume tampoco volvió a sonreír y parecía evitar la mirada tanto de Hanabi como la de su propio hijo.

—¿Entonces qué vienen a decirme? —Preguntó Tsume de pronto—. Porque no creo que hayan venido a darme sus condolencias. Eso ya lo hicieron hace meses.

Kiba y Hanabi se miraron entre confusos y sorprendidos. Algo normal hubiera sido que ellos, la pareja, comenzaran como: "Tenemos algo que decirles" y los familiares y amigos estuvieran expectantes y con el corazón palpitante. Pero la situación se había vuelto _apremiante_ para ellos. Qué indignación. Era muy difícil especialmente para Hanabi, porque pocas eran las veces en que se veía en la necesidad de dar rodeos para eludir problemas, primero porque, generalmente no los tenía, y segundo, porque ella era tan fresca y natural que jamás necesitaba _mentir_.

—Es que… Mamá…,

—Estoy embarazada —soltó Hanabi antes que los titubeos de Kiba provocaran la mirada de Tsume en ellos—. Voy a tener un bebé.

Tsume se había quedó quieta, mirando a Kiba y a Hanabi alternadamente como si procesara lo que ella le acababa de decir, o como si no les creyera. Hanabi no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada, pero definitivamente Tsume no se esperaba eso.

—Fue culpa de Kiba —agregó Hanabi como último recurso.

Tsume se levantó y los miró a ambos antes de cambiar de lugar y sentarse en medio de ellos. Le lanzó a Hanabi una mirada indulgente.

—¿Un bebé? —Dijo Tsume finalmente, y extendió los brazos para abrazar a la chica, acariciándole la espalda— Pobrecilla…

Hanabi no tardó nada en dejarse llevar. Kiba miraba indignado cómo ponía cara de víctima y hacía ese pucherito infantil mientras su madre la abrazaba. Por encima del hombro de Tsume, Hanabi le sacó la lengua.

—¿Alguien dijo bebé?

Todos se voltearon a ver la entrada. Hana Inuzuka entraba con unas bolsas de alimento canino. Kiba bufó.

—No —dijo Hana acercándose, al ver que nadie le decía nada, que nadie comprobaba que era un chiste familiar más. Pero ver a Kiba y a Hanabi ahí… no era como si fuera a tener un tercer hermanito…— ¿Tú vas a tener un bebé? —le habló a Kiba.

Hanabi trasladó su peso en el asiento.

—Si Hanabi no fuera una persona decente —continuó Hana—, diría que se fue con otro…

—¡Hey…! —Protestó Kiba en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima de las risas de su hermana y su madre.

—¡Con razón ya no venías a ayudarme en la veterinaria! —Exclamó Hana, cayendo en cuenta del asunto— ¡Estabas bien ocupadito haciendo ese bebé, ¿verdad? —Añadió la muchacha en tono jocoso, haciendo un movimiento sugerente de caderas.

Hanabi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Y para su horror, Kiba, lejos de estar molesto, sonrió con picardía.

—Ahhh sí —suspiró con alivio, colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca—. Tres, cuatro veces por semana… Cuando yo llegaba de una misión, cuando ella llegaba, antes de acostarnos, apenas nos levantábamos…

—¡No exageres! —Exclamó Hanabi poniéndose roja, pero nadie la escuchaba.

—Ah, sí. Perdona, no quiero que me sometas ahora que lleguemos…

—¿Entonces tú mandas, Hanabi? —Le preguntó Tsume, pero antes que Hanabi balbuceara algo ya le estaba dando unas palmaditas de felicitación— ¡Bien hecho!

—¿Lo hacen tan seguido? —Dijo Hana entre risas— ¿Qué vas a hacer, hermanito? Nueve meses de abstinencia es bastante duro…

Kiba rió aún más fuerte que Hana y cambió de lugar con su madre, volviendo a estar a lado de Hanabi.

—¿Abstinencia? —Se burló— ¡Ese no es el estilo de Hanabi!

Hanabi lo miró escandalizada.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —Preguntó Tsume con la voz contenida.

—¿Ustedes dos…? ¿Desde cuándo…? Si no es muy entrometido de nuestra parte…

—Desde hace más de lo que me gustaría admitir —respondió Hanabi con tranquilidad, pero mirando a Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres un sucio! —Le espetó Tsume a Kiba, y él miró a Hanabi sin comprender— ¡Pensé que al menos se cuidaban!

—Siempre —respondió Hanabi con su suave voz. —Por eso es tan extraño.

—Extraño es que no hayan tenido hijos _todavía _—repuso Hana poniendo los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su hermano—. Creí que no querías tener hijos, después de cuidar al hijo de Asuma…

Hanabi también lo sentía así. Sentía que una gran pared se estaba interponiendo en su vida, una pared que nunca lograría traspasar y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada. No sabía si Tsume y Hana bromeaban acerca de "su error" —en realidad era difícil saber cuándo bromeaban si no se reían abiertamente—, pero ellas sólo estaban diciendo la verdad. Y Hanabi decidió que estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

—Sí, pero ya lo dijo Hanabi —terció Tsume cruzándose de brazos—: Kiba metió la pata.

—¿La pata? —Repitió Hanabi arqueando las cejas— Yo diría que metió algo más…

Tsume y Hana rieron a carcajadas; Kiba trataba de hacer lo mismo pero estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Hanabi no sabía qué pensar. Al recuperarse, Tsume y Hana los felicitaron muy calurosamente, mientras Tsume reprendía a Kiba por hacerla "abuela" y que eso la hacía más vieja. Hanabi sólo pudo corresponder a aquellos abrazos.

—Ojalá él hubiera visto esto... —Murmuró Tsume sin que nadie la oyera.

Porque de algún modo, se dijo Tsume, Kuromaru también se habría sentido orgulloso de Kiba.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Con respecto a la muerte de Kuromaru.. pues no es eterno, y en el anime ya se ve un perro.. no voy a decir viejo pero sí entrado en años. Y me situé en un contexto donde ya habían pasado algunos meses, para que el duelo no hubiera sido inmediato. Además, me parece que Tsume es el tipo de mujer que no quiere que se le vea débil, por eso el tema no se menciona más de lo necesario. La verdad, la idea de que Kiba quisiera tanto a Kuromaru me vino después de leer "¿Quién dice que no tengo padre?" de Kusubana Yoru, un fic altamente recomendable. Por lo general sus ideas me quedan como si fueran del mismo anime xD_

_El título.. Bueno, no lo considero tan apropiado como en otros casos, pero tampoco está del todo mal.. es decir, no creo que a Tsume, especialmente, le guste hacerse vieja xD No, ella es fuerte como un roble._


	6. Abuelito

_Bien, he aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior._

* * *

><p><strong>Abuelito<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi miraba con fijeza el campo de entrenamiento privado de los Hyūga donde había pasado buena parte de su infancia. Igual que lo hacía su padre. El campo seguía tan polvoriento como siempre y un único árbol hacía sombra a un lado de la entrada. Un ramillete de tallos de bambú estaba al otro lado de la entrada al campo, pero ése era por pura estética. Hanabi estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas, como si estuviera en una ceremonia del té. El sol les golpeaba el rostro, pero pese a ello, ambos Hyūga sólo fruncían un poco el ceño para protegerse de la luminosidad. Un niño de menos de dos años se agitaba inquieto en sus brazos de Hiashi, hasta que él finalmente lo soltó para que corretera por ahí a su antojo. De pronto la intensidad de la luz solar se atenuó repentinamente y ambos relajaron la expresión. El niño, en su torpe andar, se caía varias veces, pero ninguno de los adultos se inmutaron. Debía caerse para saberse levantar, esa era la ley de la vida. Y tal como debía ser: el bebé no lloró; se levantó y siguió correteando.

—¿Por qué no está Kiba aquí? —Hiashi fue quien rompió finalmente el silencio. Hanabi pudo deducir que había estado cavilando febrilmente aquel asunto, antes de haberlo expresado en voz alta después de que finalmente no le pareciera lógico.

Hanabi suspiró profundamente.

—Sí. Debe estar impaciente en estos momentos.

—Frustrado e impotente, en mi opinión.

La impaciencia no era una virtud, pensaba Hiashi. Y Kiba y los de su generación vivieron en carne propia una verdadera guerra, él no podía controlar ese… aspecto. Hiashi no dudaba que en las misiones fuera diferente —de hecho estaba seguro que si lo viera no lo reconocería—, pero el trabajo y la vida personal eran muy distintos. Pero más que eso, le perturbaba pensar la manera en que los encontró en la estancia, habiendo sido solicitado por su hija menor: los sorprendió discutiendo. Hanabi fulminó a Kiba con un último vistazo, luego de saludar a Hiashi y mientras creía que éste no observaba.

—No está aquí porque se lo pedí. —Respondió Hanabi casi en un susurro, sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

Hiashi interpretó ese "se lo pedí" como un "lo obligué" o "lo amenacé". Conociéndolos por lo menos un poco, no se alteró en lo absoluto: Hanabi, al igual que él, sabía mucha diplomacia y prudencia.

—¿Hablar a solas conmigo? —Dijo Hiashi casi de inmediato haciendo que Hanabi le dirigiera la mirada— Y sin embargo te niegas a pasar a mi despacho privado.

—Aunque Kiba intentara husmear no se lo permitirían. —Hanabi volvió a mirar sin ver nada— Este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos, en cierta forma.

Hiashi asintió casi por inercia, pero seguía sin comprender mucho más. Más de cincuenta frases se le ocurrieron para presionar a Hanabi de una manera _diplomática_, pero al instante desistió. Todo llegaría a su debido momento.

Ese momento tardó más en llegar, y el silencio reinó nuevamente. Sólo era interrumpido por las lejanas e incesantes pisadas de Kiba resonando en el tatami, seguramente paseándose de un lado a otro sin poder oír lo que pasaba ahí, al igual que los poderosos ladridos de Akamaru, reflejando la impaciencia de su amo. Aunque en realidad no estaba pasando nada, y pronto hasta ellos se calmaron. Estaban demasiado lejos como para que Hanabi se sintiera incómoda por su presencia, y muy al contrario, estaba totalmente serena, casi meditando con los ojos abiertos. El niño pequeño estaba al otro lado del campo; intentaba subir el peldaño que daba al pasillo de madera, pero era demasiado alto para él. De pronto, una mujer, despavorida, corrió hacia él.

—¡Naruto-sama, no vaya a lastimarse!

Otra mujer, que la seguía muy de cerca, la regañó.

—No es Naruto-sama.

A Hiashi le pareció desaprobatorio su tono de voz: demasiado alto y preocupado. Las mujeres recién se dieron cuenta que al otro lado estaban él y su hija, y desaparecieron lo más pronto posible, avergonzadas que le prestaran esa innecesaria atención. Hanabi miró a su padre de reojo. Él no era mala persona. A veces podía parecer un verdugo, casi siempre un líder imponente frente a los demás, pero su rostro era apacible si se lo miraba bien. Los años habían empezado a pesarle físicamente, pero sólo algunas arrugas contribuían a darle ese aspecto que daba la primera impresión en cualquiera. Hanabi lo veía mejor ahora, mejor que cuando era niña, pensaba, porque ahora se sentía más cercana a él. Aunque sabía que probablemente él no diría lo mismo. El niño desistió de su tarea y venía corriendo hacia ellos con un bulto en la mano. Como era de esperarse, se acercó a Hiashi y éste extendió sus brazos para sentarlo en sus piernas pero el pequeño lo esquivó. En cambio se apoyó en sus rodillas y le tendió el bulto, que ahora sabían que era un porta-shuriken.

—¡Abuelito _tíamelo_! ¡_Tíamelo_ y yo lo _atapo_!

Hiashi y Hanabi se miraron, tan desconcertados como el otro. Hiashi tomó el porta-shuriken y lo examinó un momento. Estaba vacío. Dudaba que alguien lo hubiera dejado descuidado en algún lugar, pero en cambio estaba seguro que el niño se había colado en alguna habitación y lo había encontrado y escondido de los demás adultos debajo de la casa. Hiashi se lo lanzó, más lejos de lo que hubiera querido, pero el niño gritó excitado y salió corriendo con los bracitos en alto. Hanabi no había visto algo así.

—Es la misma imagen de su padre y ahora adopta hábitos de su tío no-sanguíneo. Y sin embargo ni rastro de sangre Hyūga.

—Pero es mejor así —susurró Hanabi, y la voz se le quebró en la última sílaba.

—Tal vez… —suspiró Hiashi, y por primera vez pareció cansado. Bajó el rostro y las arrugas se lo ensombrecieron aún más; pero le tomó el tiempo que hizo ese pequeño gesto darse cuenta que Hanabi había vacilado. Y no de cualquier forma.

Hanabi las sintió abrumarse tan súbitamente que cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas ya le habían resbalado por las mejillas. Hiashi la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Hanabi estaba avergonzada, pero se avergonzaría más de quitar la cara a su padre. Pero aún así dirigió su mirada al horizonte. Estaba tan sorprendida que se limpió las lágrimas y miró el líquido transparente como si no hubiera visto nada semejante. Tenía la desgarradora esperanza que su padre no hubiera visto eso. Pero no era así; él la miraba fijamente. Hiashi volvió su vista al frente. Hanabi también. Lo que ella no sabía era que Hiashi casi podía leer con exactitud su mente. Estaba casi seguro que Hanabi evocaba uno de esos momentos en donde él le enseñaba personalmente acerca de la actitud de una buena kunoichi "no mostrar sentimientos", pues las mujeres más que los hombres tenían esa tendencia, que podía resultar fatal en el combate. Ni siquiera era necesario recordar aquellos austeros momentos: su hija, que siempre fue la más talentosa en las artes ninja y en ese aspecto, ahora tenía el rostro casi imperceptiblemente tenso. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no fruncir los labios y las cejas. Después de mirar al frente por unos momentos, el rostro de Hanabi siguió siendo inexpresivo. Como siempre.

Evitaba llorar por puro protocolo. Y a Hiashi le dolió verla así.

Miró fijamente sus ojos, aún fijos en el horizonte, pero húmedos. Sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era Hanabi. Pero él… Era fuerte, nadie lo dudaba ni se atrevería a hacerlo, pero… no pudo soportarlo; él también se dedicó a ver a la nada.

Hanabi miró a su padre y sin darse cuenta él la miró a ella al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en la vida se miraron a los ojos. Hanabi llamó su atención antes que Hiashi desviara la mirada de nuevo, y sus palabras fluyeron con tanta suavidad que a ella le parecieron que no eran suyas:

—Padre…, estoy embarazada… De Kiba.

Hiashi sólo vio a Hanabi un momento más, antes de volverse y asentir. Todo pasaba con una extraña lentitud. Hanabi sentía su corazón latir con fuerza atronadora en sus oídos. Ya lo había dicho y no se sentía bien. La verdad no era liberadora, pensó. Hiashi le dirigió una mirada que había visto durante años, pero que en ese momento le costó identificar.

Era la mirada que él le lanzaba a Hinata en su infancia, y no a ella.

—¿Tú?

Hanabi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas. Sentía un vacío inexplicable mezclado con rabia. Algo no estaba bien, algo que no tenía que ver con su padre, pero que él le había hecho ver con claridad.

Ella no podía ser madre.

Por las facultades físicas no había dudas, pero es que ella no estaba _psicológicamente_ preparada para una responsabilidad así. Y su padre lo sabía más que nadie. Hanabi no era cariñosa como Hinata, y de hecho nunca mostró algún sentimiento afectivo hacia los bebés o niños pequeños. No los soportaba y no congeniaba con ellos, porque su manera caprichosa de exigir atención y la forma en que no podían valerse por sí mismos le fastidiaba. Incluso sólo se mostraba afectiva con su sobrino cuando éste estaba tranquilo. En una ocasión lo había cuidado por un momento, pero el niño lloró incontrolablemente; por fortuna en ese momento llegaba Hinata, y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Hanabi sabía que algo había hecho mal o que no había hecho algo, pero eso no le importó en ese momento. Hanabi siempre había sido tan formal, tan perfecta, tan inexpresiva. _Como tenía que ser una kunoichi_. Cuando las cosas en el mundo ninja habían cambiado ella no, y no pudo hacer nada. Sus primeros juguetes fueron kunais y shurikens de cartón, no muñecas. Hanabi sentía una aversión rayana en lo repugnante a todo y todos. Ella no había sido criada para eso, no había sido entrenada para eso. Entonces ¿por qué le tocaba eso a ella? No sería capaz de hacerlo, siempre lo ha sabido. Y su padre también. Por eso, por primera vez en la vida, la había mirado con acritud y decepción.

Lo que Hanabi no vio fue cuando Hiashi sonrió tristemente al horizonte.

Era raro que después que personas influyentes e importantes hubieran confiado en ella, ahora no gozaba de ese favor, pensaba Hanabi. Ni ella misma lo hacía. Tal vez cuando naciera el niño se lo entregaría a Kiba o a su padre y huiría de la aldea. No se oía tan mal.

Hablando de niños, su sobrino corría nuevamente hacia ellos, con el porta-shuriken en la mano. Al llegar, jadeaba del cansancio y lo tiró, frustrado. Esta vez fue más dócil y Hiashi logró sentarlo en sus piernas. Pero el pequeño no se quedó ahí sentado y trataba de ponerse de pie en las piernas de Hiashi, que luchaba por mantenerlo en equilibrio y que no se cayera. Por fin logró apoyárselo en el hombro casi sin que se resistiera. Después de largo rato de meditación, Hiashi volvió a mirar a Hanabi, sólo un instante para mostrar su interés.

—Ya era hora. Él… —le dio unas palmaditas al niño— necesita compañía. Alguien que le ayude a entrenar y que lo haga madurar, al tener que cuidar a un primo menor. —Hiashi rectificó enseguida y negó con la cabeza— No; él necesita _familia_.

Hanabi intentaba asimilar lo que eso significaba mientras observaba al pequeño. No entendió mucho, pero tampoco lo preguntó. El niño se separó del hombro de Hiashi y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños.

—¡Abuelito vamos a jugar a _econdidas_!

Hanabi echó a reír. Igual que hizo su padre. Y entonces comprendió a qué se refería éste…

—Yo lo entretendré un rato —se ofreció , compadeciéndose de su padre.

—Déjalo —repuso Hiashi bajando nuevamente a su nieto—. Se cansará rápido —Agregó sonriendo, activando el Byakugan.

* * *

><p><em>En lo personal, este me ha gustado mucho. Sé que le falta algo, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.<em>

_Con respecto al hijo de Hinata, si se habrán fijado no le puse nombre. No sé, no me considero con ese derecho tan enorme, y más al retoño de dos personajes tan queridos. Que lo haga Kishimoto si al final decide juntarlos. _

_Lo más personal que le he podido poner para adaptarlo a la situación, y sin que yo misma estuviera del todo convencida, era que no tiene el Byakugan, y ya me siento pecadora con eso._

_Alguna otra pregunta, con gusto responderé._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_-_Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013


	7. Los antojos

_Como una manera de cerrar mi entrañable fin de semana largo, una actualización._

_Bien, y lo que en todo fic de este tipo no podía faltar... ¡Los antojos de la futura madre! ¡Porque los hombres también se embarazan xD!_

(Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013)

* * *

><p><strong>Los antojos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos de la mañana. Hanabi no había dormido mucho, y había dormido mal. A pesar que aún no tenía signos _tan _visibles de su estado, sus senos se habían puesto rígidos y le dolían al menor contacto con el colchón, sin contar el malestar general. Estar embarazada dolía, y mucho. De repente miró a su lado. Quién como Kiba, que hasta roncaba de lo bien que estaba durmiendo. Comenzó a sacudirle el brazo.

—Kiba…

El muchacho gruñó en sueños y se giró. Molesta, Hanabi lo sacudió más fuerte.

—¡Kiba!

—¿Mmm? —Murmuró él, girándose de vuelta y entreabriendo los soñolientos ojos.

Hanabi se acercó a él con suavidad y comenzó a besarle los labios con ternura. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, aún en la penumbra.

—Kiba, ve a la tienda y cómprame galletas de avena.

Kiba gimoteó.

—¿Galletas de avena? ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un lugar abierto a estas horas?

Kiba recordaba cuando lo había despertado por una barra de chocolate. No fue tan difícil de encontrar su favorito, pero a Hanabi le disgustó. Creía que no los estaban haciendo igual y que le faltaba más leche y que estaba muy dulce. Kiba por poco termina yendo a una fábrica de chocolates a varios días de camino ya que no eran endémicos de Konoha… porque eso es lo que ella le había insinuado ("Entonces ¿qué?" "Podrías ir a donde los fabrican y decirles que le pongan más leche"). Y mientras gruñía y discutía, se acabó dos barras de chocolate y luego cayó dormida. Todo un ángel.

—Y que tenga pasas... y miel. —Continuó Hanabi sin hacer caso de sus quejas— Ah, y no te demores, que tengo hambre.

—Hanabi…

—¡Ve! —Le espetó la mujer— ¡Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre!

Kiba sentía que todo le pesaba. Se sentía cansado y , y los ojos le dolían horrible. Pero muy a su pesar, se quitó las (cómodas, gruesas, calentitas) sábanas y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos mientras buscaba a tientas un pantalón. Akamaru se lo alcanzó, y salió en busca del capricho de Hanabi, en compañía de Akamaru.

—Anda —lo animó ella con brusquedad—. Tú no sufres más que yo.

Él obedeció. Más de media hora después, regresó con una pequeña bolsa en la mano. La luz de una lámpara estaba prendida, y Hanabi esperaba sentada en la cama. Kiba suspiró aliviado, tratando de mantener los párpados abiertos. Al menos Hanabi no se había dormido como la última vez…

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto —se disculpó, acercándose a la cama—. El primer lugar que encontré abierto no tenía las galletas. Así que tuve que ir muy lejos hasta que encontré un establecimiento 24 horas. No había con pasas y miel juntas, pero te las traje por separado.

—Perdona por haberte tratado tan mal… y… ay, ya no quiero las galletas —A Kiba casi se le cae el alma a los pies—… Es que acabo de acordarme que las pasas me dan alergia, y no tengo ganas de comer algo tan dulce como miel a estas horas.

Kiba se dejó caer en la cama, derrotado. Hanabi parecía arrepentida de haberlo hecho salir, pero él estaba demasiado cansado para decirle algo.

—Perdóname… Mira, ven acá…

Hanabi le abrió los brazos. Kiba se arrastró hasta ella, abatido, y ella lo abrazó. Y lo besó. Igual que antes… Y sólo por eso, todo había valido la pena. Kiba la besó con suavidad, desde sus labios hasta el cuello. Con la mano libre, le deslizó la tira del pijama por el hombro y siguió besando cada trozo de piel, aspirando el aroma de ella que tanto le fascinaba. Se sintió feliz… Hacía tanto que _eso_ no pasaba…


	8. Los tíos postizos

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (la primera vez, hace meses, ahora no me gusta tanto). Y bueno, me imagino que el título ya produce cierta inquietud xD así que no me tardaré nada; aparecen otros personajes, porque de todas formas, Kiba y Hanabi no pueden vivir aislados del resto :)_

-Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Los tíos postizos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El nuevo bebé siempre, siempre es el consentido de todos..._

Hacía mucho que Kiba no dormía bien por tratar de complacer cada antojo de Hanabi —que para su mala suerte, siempre ocurrían de noche. Pero esa mañana, muy temprano, Hanabi se había ido a ver a su padre y Kiba le había ordenado a Akamaru que la cuidara. Así que la querida cama lo estaba esperando… Kiba se tiró y aspiró el aroma de Hanabi mezclado con el suyo propio, esparcidos por todo el lecho. ¿Acaso podía pedir algo más relajante para dormir? Pues justamente estaba concibiendo el sueño cuando unos golpes a la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos con rabia. A lo mejor era un lechero, o un inútil vendedor, o peor aún una broma. Kiba se relajó y cerró los ojos otra vez, pero los golpes siguieron y más aún, aumentaron. Como si varias personas estuvieran tocando… Maldición. Kiba se levantó y fue hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies. Al otro lado vio varias caras felices que no pudo distinguir bien porque fueron entrando uno a uno.

—¡Hola! —saludó jovialmente una voz conocida. Naruto fue el primero en entrar, seguido por Sasuke, Shikamaru y finalmente Neji.

Cada uno le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kiba mientras éste sostenía la puerta abierta y se preguntaba en qué momento había dado permiso para que lo invadieran. Asegurándose que no había más nadie, Kiba cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue hasta la sala, donde ya lo esperaban los otros.

—Mírenlo —murmuró Sasuke con un dejo de burla—. Tiene ojeras.

—¡Tiene ojeras! —Exclamó Naruto soltando la risa de todos.

Kiba se preguntó si no estaría dormido ya: al frente suyo y poniéndose demasiado cómodos estaban Neji intentando ocultar en vano sus risas. **Neji**. Es decir, ¿cuándo lo habían visto riéndose? ¡Y estaba ahí para reírse de sus ojeras! Y estaba Sasuke… hasta hace pocos años, criminal de rango S, el que asesinó a su hermano a sangre fría… ahí, soltando un chistecito. A Kiba se le revolvió el estómago. También estaba Shikamaru, (y Kiba no se explicaba cómo es que había movido un dedo para estar ahí), pálido y mucho más ojeroso que él. Y por último Naruto…

¡Naruto!

—¡Ey, tú eres Hokage, no puedes salir de la oficina! —protestó Kiba entre alarmado y fastidiado.

—Mira, esta es una ocasión especial, y dejé a un secretario encargado del papeleo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tan feliz que a Kiba le dio un escalofrío nada alentador. Y como para confirmar esa desagradable sensación, a lo lejos se oyó una voz suplicante, un débil gemido: "¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama…!"

—¿Entonces no me vas a dar misiones? —Preguntó Kiba a Naruto en tono de reproche— ¿Voy a quedarme nueve meses sin hacer nada?

—No puedo hacer exactamente eso. —Repuso Naruto con nerviosismo— Tendrás algunas o si no me quedaré sin gente y tú eres muy bueno con esa nariz tuya, pero en verdad lo lamento mucho. Dale mis disculpas a Hanabi.

Oh, oh. Kiba no la había incluido en su plan de reintegración al trabajo, después de estar en un periodo de irregularidad. No sabía ni siquiera si ella se molestaría por no estar a su lado, o por el contrario _no _lo quería a su lado. ¿Y ahora?

—Ya deja de mirarnos así —dijo Shikamaru dando un gran bostezo. Y Kiba puso los ojos en blanco al ver que estaba ahí para molestar, viéndose más cansado que él mismo.— No queremos problemas, sólo…

—Unos consejos, para esta experiencia que va a cambiar tu vida —continuó Neji, y a Kiba le dio aún más miedo comprobar que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Y ahora te podrás unir al club de padres de familia! —exclamó Naruto más feliz que antes— Teme, enséñaselo.

Sasuke sólo frunció el entrecejo antes de poner en la mesa central una rústica caja de madera, y alargársela hasta Kiba. Éste vio su tapa, con la horrible caligrafía que reconoció como la de Naruto, que había escrito en letras rojas:

—¿"Kit para padres primerizos"? —Leyó en voz alta.

—Ajá, es una tradición —dijo Sasuke, aunque Kiba tenía serias dudas que fuera él en realidad, por su voz inusualmente amable, sin contar que había algo raro que no terminaba por agradarle.

—La inició Shikamaru (aunque involuntariamente, claro está) —terció Neji—, pero eso no importa, ábrelo. No contiene ninguna trampa.

Mirándolo con recelo, Kiba abrió el cofre. Lo que se encontró fue una serie de artilugios inidentificables a la primera mirada, y primero tomó un tarro pequeño, redondo y aplastado.

—¿Y esto qué es? ¿Maquillaje? —inquirió Kiba en tono burlón.

—Regalo de Ino —explicó Shikamaru—. No es muy popular, pero sirve para quitar la palidez y verte presentable si tienes asuntos importantes. A Naruto le ha servido para cuestiones diplomáticas, pero sólo porque Hinata sabe cómo usarlo.

Poniéndolo a un lado, lo que saltaba a la vista era un libro infantil con unas letras muy grandes y portada amarilla. Frunciendo el ceño, Kiba lo tomó y se dio cuenta que no era un libro infantil, sino que la portada era una caricatura bastante mala de un hombre con los ojos irritados y expresión desquiciada, mientras en un rincón había una cuna con unas onomatopeyas representando un (muy seguramente) terrible llanto. El título del libro era "Para primerizos padres idiotas".

—Ha pasado por cada uno de nosotros —explicó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, y Kiba vio que, en efecto, el libro no era nuevo—. Nos duele dártelo, pero es hora de que lo tengas.

—¡Es como un libro de niños! —Exclamó Kiba con una mezcla de irritación e indignación, pasando rápidamente las páginas— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha notado que además de los dibujitos, las letras son gigantes como para alguien que empieza a leer?

—Ajá —concedió Neji, y Kiba se exasperó al oír el dichoso "ajá" de unas bocas inimaginables—, es para que esas ojeras y los ojos rojos, junto al cansancio y la fatiga, no te impida dejarlo de leer. Y sí, está diseñado para una lectura _especial._

—Creo que Hanabi y yo nos la podemos arreglar sin ustedes y sin este tonto libro —dijo Kiba poniendo el libro en su lugar.

—La cuestión no es el bebé, imbécil, es _ella_ —repuso Neji.

Kiba estaba a punto de responderle, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

—Sí, tienes que resignarte al espacio minúsculo que ella y su enorme barriga te dejan en la cama. Sigue mirando el interior.

Kiba se contuvo de decirle algo y sacó el libro poniéndolo a un lado. Debajo había un trozo de papel con un escrito, mucho más fino que el de Naruto. La inscripción no estaba dirigida a nadie en especial y decía así: "Para que la próxima vez lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerlo", y estaba firmada por Shikamaru. Kiba no lo entendió hasta que sintió que era un papel más consistente y Naruto dijo:

—Una linda postal —y otra vez reprimió la risa—. De parte de Shikamaru.

Kiba le dio la vuelta y el corazón se le encogió de terror. El escenario era indudablemente Konoha, ya que había árboles partidos y otros más destrozados, y las paredes de una casa estaban agrietadas y en ruinas, y sólo se distinguía un hueco con una forma humana. Un verdadero escenario de guerra.

—Fue cuando le sugerí quedarnos aquí hasta que naciera nuestro primer hijo —explicó Shikamaru—. Me culpó de haberle hecho eso y que no se pudiera mover desde ese momento.

—Pues si así lucha cuando no puede moverse… —dijo Kiba, quien ya no estaba molesto sino más bien asombrado y con miedo. Hanabi era más o menos así de temperamental…

—Perdió el habla durante días —añadió Neji señalando a Shikamaru con un gesto de la cabeza—, para no decir otra imprudencia.

—Tanto que temí que se me olvidara cómo hablar —dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos de espanto.

Kiba mismo sintió el escalofrío de aquellas palabras. Pero pese a todo, eso no impidió que se le quitara la intriga y siguió sacando el contenido del pequeño baúl. Una diminuta caja atrajo su atención, y la abrió para ver su contenido.

—¿Tapones para oídos? —Preguntó Kiba ilusionado, eso sí le gustaba. Pensaba en las anhelantes noches de tranquilidad que hace mucho habían pasado a la historia…

—Sí, pero no te fíes de ésos —dijo Neji—. Su uso debe depender del comportamiento de ella. Por ejemplo, a Naruto le funcionaron bien porque Hinata-sama nunca se dio cuenta

—Pero fue porque ella tenía demasiados antojos en las noches y al día siguiente yo no podía trabajar bien del sueño que tenía —se excusó Naruto atropellando las palabras, sintiéndose tan culpable como Neji, que había hecho una pausa y su rostro se ensombreció, como si se sintiera culpable por su prima. Kiba pensó en Hinata con cariño: aquellas costumbres (los antojos) al parecer eran de familia.

—Pero a Sasuke no le funcionaron —continuó Neji volviendo al tema central—, si quieres ver la consecuencia, levanta la almohadilla.

La cara de Kiba se tornó en una mueca de angustia al sacar los tapones y levantar la almohadilla que los sostenía. El alma se le vino a los pies: dentro, había un diente manchado de sangre seca.

—No… —susurró con voz ida—. No…

—Sí —dijo Sasuke con tristeza—. Fue de una cachetada, y claro está, Sakura es una debilucha. No me habló en una semana. Estaba muy dolida. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desprecio mirando a los demás— Y no me agradó donarlo como una prueba para los demás de "están advertidos".

Pese a su miedo, Kiba se rió también de la desgracia de Sasuke.

—Hinata —dijo de pronto Kiba, mirando a Naruto.

—Ya has perdido el juicio —repuso el Hokage—. Yo soy Naruto, ¿recuerdas?

—No —dijo Kiba impaciente—. Quise decir… Hinata no te la habrá hecho pasar tan mal, ¿verdad? —agregó muy tranquilo—. Cualquier cosa que me digas de Hinata no te lo voy a creer.

El rostro de Naruto se encogió en una mueca de angustia mirando a la nada, como si de pronto recordara.

—Bueno… —Dudó Naruto— Ella lloraba mucho. Lloraba por cualquier cosa, y luego lloraba disculpándose por haber llorado. ¡Era desesperante, en serio! ¡Estaba triste y no sabía por qué! ¡Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Una vez lloró porque vio a un niño en la calle que se le cayó un helado.

Kiba sintió un retortijón en el estómago. ¿Qué haría si Hanabi se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Hanabi casi nunca lloraba, y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Para que ahora se viniera con un mar de lágrimas…

—¿Cómo cuánto tiempo tenía cuando…? —Pero Kiba no pudo terminar la frase, aunque Naruto sí lo entendió.

—Como… —puso las manos en su vientre, imitando el tamaño que habría tenido Hinata en aquella época tan sensible— Así más o menos.

Ni así Kiba adivinó cuántos meses faltarían para eso.

—¿Y qué quieres que sea? —Preguntó Neji cambiando de tema.

—No sé… —Dijo Kiba como perdido— Hanabi y yo acordamos que no lo queremos saberlo hasta que nazca. Pero si fuera niño o niña no me importa.

—Bueno, aquí hay una tabla —dijo Naruto tomando un cartón— que dice que puede predecir el sexo del bebé.

Kiba tomó dicha tabla que le alargaba Naruto. Estaba llena de símbolos raros y colores míticos. No la entendió.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—No sé —contestó rápidamente Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe. Ah, y aquí hay música: piano y violín, para que ella lo escuche y tu hijo no salga tan bruto.

—¡Eh…! Mira quién lo dice.

Pero Kiba no se ocupó mucho de devolverle el insulto a Naruto, pues había surgido una gran portada de colores pasteles y con el dibujo de un bebé en pañales.

—¡Ah, ese es el verdadero tesoro! —Exclamó Naruto con impaciencia.

Kiba pensó que un álbum de fotos no podría ser peor que lo que esos desgraciados les habían traído ya. Lo abrió. La primera foto era de Shikamaru y Temari, y la verdad a Kiba le sorprendió porque casi nadie se podía jactar de haberlos visto juntos —propiamente como pareja. Pero lo cierto es que en la foto ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Shikamaru, de espalda a la cámara, y él la abrazaba de manera protectora. Antes que Kiba se partiera de risa en voz alta, miró abajo de ésa: había una foto de un ultrasonido. El ultrasonido de un bebé.

—¿Fue… tu primer…?

—Sí —dijo Shikamaru con voz enternecida.

Más abajo vio una foto más clara del bebé en colores sepia. Se veían sus facciones, su carita redonda y unas delgadas líneas que eran sus ojitos cerrados. Y pensar que en unos meses su bebé estaría así…

—Esto sí me gusta —comentó Kiba con la voz entrecortada.

Al lado de esa foto estaba una del bebé recién nacido —su carita todavía estaba roja, pero dormía plácidamente. Era igualito al del ultrasonido. Kiba sonrió. A ésa le seguía un espacio vacío, y al principio no lo entendió.

—Para el que viene en camino —aclaró Neji.

Kiba pasó la página, y seguían Sasuke y Sakura, tomados de la mano cuando nadie más los veía —o eso creían, porque por algo estaba la foto. Igual que Shikamaru y Temari, estaba una foto del ultrasonido de su primogénito, y en ésta se vieron más claramente sus manitos y los pequeños pies. Kiba sintió un nudo en la garganta. En la página siguiente estaban Neji y Tenten y su bebé, y Kiba sentía un escozor en los ojos, y finalmente aparecían Naruto y Hinata, dándose un discreto beso en los labios. Pero Kiba ni siquiera pudo reír al ver que el bebé de ellos, curiosamente, tenía los deditos en forma de V y sonreía, como si estuviera posando de verdad. Sus compañeros lo veían observar fijamente esas fotos, lentamente, una y otra vez. Casi enseguida empezó a moquear y al instante se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—¡Aw! —exclamó Sasuke con fingida emoción— Ha llorado.

—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras —dijo Kiba rápidamente—. Nunca me has caído bien.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se recostó más en el sofá.

—Mejor sigue viendo el álbum —masculló.

Kiba dio vuelta a la hoja. Había una página casi en blanco, con una única foto en ella. Estaba medio oscura y no se distinguía bien. Aún así Kiba sintió curiosidad por saber quién era el que se estaba besuqueando como anguila con esa mujer. Hasta que se dio cuenta que esa mujer era _su mujer. _Hanabi. Y ese quién era él.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quién tomó esta foto? —preguntó irritado.

Pero los demás sólo se reían. Y todos, incluido Kiba, dijeron a coro:

—Ino.

La amargura de ver sus vidas parcialmente invadidas… Al menos todos se unieron en eso. Entonces Kiba entendió que el espacio en blanco correspondía a la foto de ultrasonido de su bebé.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero dar una copia de la fotografía? —Preguntó con altivez.

Y entonces todos se rieron a carcajadas. Kiba comprendió que sería inútil negarse, pero ya se encargaría de que eso no le pasara a él. Pasó la página y al ver las siguientes fotografías casi suelta el foto álbum.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó señalando una foto de una masa viscosa y de colores repugnantes.

—Eso es vómito de Sasuke —contestó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Ocurrió porque Sakura-chan no podía cocinar nada y le dio una indigestión de tanto ramen en Ichiraku!

Recordando unos años atrás cuando Sakura había alterado un dulce de Hinata, Kiba se preguntó por qué Sasuke no había vomitado antes.

—Y tú tenías que estar ahí —gruñó Sasuke.

Kiba también se unió a las risas del Hokage; pero una foto, digna de estar en un expediente de violencia doméstica, atrajo su atención. Era un perfil afilado, pero lejos de estar lindo, el ojo estaba morado e hinchado, y era evidente que no se podía abrir.

—¡Sakura-chan casi le saca el Sharingan! Tuvo que usar un parche… lo apodamos el Pirata —Naruto se desternillaba de la risa, pero Kiba se preguntaba dónde había estado él para burlarse.

—Hizo lo mismo que Sakura —dijo Shikamaru—: se amargó y se encerró en su casa y no volvió a salir en un buen tiempo.

Kiba se volvió hacia el álbum, y vio otra foto que le hizo reír. Era un plano tres cuartos de un muy amargado Neji, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el enorme tajo que tenía en la mejilla, que a pesar de que el sangrado se había detenido, todavía tenía sangre fresca y estaba al rojo vivo.

—Dice Neji que fue cuando interrumpió el sueño de Tenten —comentó Naruto entre risas viendo la foto por encima del hombro de Kiba —Le soltó medio arsenal de…

—Ya basta, Naruto —le dijo Neji, y Kiba se sintió medio confortado al comprobar que volvía ese tono ridículamente serio.

—¡Pero —dijo Kiba entre incrédulo y exasperado— ustedes son ninjas! ¿Cómo es que no pueden controlar todo eso? ¡Ellas están física y emocionalmente debilitadas, por así decirlo! ¡Salir heridos o cosas así…!

—El problema —lo interrumpió Neji— es que ellas _también _son ninjas.

—¡Pero…! —Kiba vaciló— A lo que me refiero es que estamos psicológicamente preparados para enfrentar situaciones difíciles. Simplemente hay que mantener la cabeza fría y todas esas cosas.

—Si llegas a poder hacerlo —dijo Neji, sintiéndose en absoluto ofendido.

—La segunda vez debe ser más fácil porque sabes a qué te enfrentas. Qué sucederá, y cómo enfrentarlo… —empezó Kiba mirando a Shikamaru.

—Jamás estás preparado —puntualizó Sasuke—. Jamás.

—¿Planeas tener otro hijo? —Lo interrumpió Shikamaru soltando una seca carcajada— La segunda vez sólo es más fácil porque sabes que _no_ estás preparado, y créeme, cada uno de nosotros pensó que lo estaba.

Kiba intentó ignorar eso, y trató de controlar los leves espasmos que amenazaban con controlarlo a él. Siguió viendo el álbum. La foto de abajo le hizo reír. Reír a carcajadas. Los otros tres se le unieron. A Naruto no le hizo mucha gracia y se fue a sentar donde estaba.

—¡No me digas que te desmayaste mientras Hinata daba a luz a tu hijo!

Más risas. Naruto se ruborizó.

—Fue una excelente venganza —comentó Sasuke maliciosamente, mientras Kiba veía fotos de Naruto siendo atendido por los mismos doctores que debieron estar asistiendo a Hinata, a Naruto acostado en una camilla, a Naruto con una cara de susto al recuperar la conciencia y saber lo que había pasado…

—¡Ya me gustaría ver cómo te pones cuando mi cuñadita esté dando a luz! —protestó Naruto casi gritando para hacerse oír por encima de las risas.

—Naruto se traumó tanto que ahora en la Academia dan clases al respecto. —Dijo Shikamaru— Preparación psicológica, charlas extensas y eso. Niños y niñas aparte.

—¡Y me costó un mundo encontrar gente que quisiera hacerlo! —exclamó Naruto— ¡Y que _supiera_ hacerlo, sin dejar un trauma en el camino!

Kiba trató de no imaginarse aquellas clases y se volvió al álbum. En la siguiente página había unas bolsas de papel y Kiba se sintió mareado sólo de verlas. Ya sabía para qué eran…

—Para que vomites, vomites, vomites… y vomites —suspiró Shikamaru sin prestarle mucha atención.

—No puede ser tan horrible —dijo Kiba con más confianza de la que se sentía. Si ellos la habían pasado tan mal, ¿por qué su suerte iba a ser mejor? Después de todo, Hanabi tenía un carácter del demonio…

Nadie le respondió, pero Kiba siguió observando las fotos. No eran nada agradables y estaban provocándole ganas de vomitar. Había muchas escenas de los días de parto, muchas más de lo que le hubiera gustado. En una de ellas Sakura se apoyaba de Sasuke para pujar, pero le agarraba la muñeca tan fuerte, y era tal la expresión desgarradora del Uchiha, que Kiba supo que se la había fracturado. En otra de ellas Neji, quien de por sí tenía un color pálido, estaba blanco como la leche observando a un punto fijo. En otra más, estaba Shikamaru en la sala de espera apoyándose en las manos y durmiéndose, mientras Gaara y Kankurou lo observaban como si quisieran asesinarlo.

—Ya fue suficiente, no quiero ver más y no seremos parte de este álbum.

—¿Qué dices? —siseó Sasuke malignamente— Si falta la mejor parte.

Naruto se incorporó y se acercó hasta Kiba, enfrente del álbum.

—Tienes que ver a las felices madres.

A Kiba no le gustó para nada cómo sonó el sarcasmo de parte de Naruto.

—¿Por qué son tan crueles? —gimoteó.

Y en efecto, fue Naruto quien pasó las páginas temblorosamente como si temiera que ésta fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y tapándose los ojos con la otra mano. La primera foto que vio le afectó tanto que Kiba sintió que la boca se le resecó. Eran los esfuerzos de Temari por sacar al hijo de su vientre. Sólo se le veía la cara (afortunadamente), que estaba contorsionada, por primera vez, en una mueca inconfundible de dolor y a la vez de concentración, y tenía la frente muy roja. Lejos de darle risa, a Kiba le fue entrando pánico. La de Sakura era furia pura, como un grito de batalla y su cara estaba llegando a la tonalidad de su cabello. Y le impactó mucho ver a Tenten con el cabello suelto (también por primera vez) y pegado a la cara, blanca como la cera y muy sudorosa. Pero nada le impactó más que ver a Hinata, también muy pálida, sufriendo una dolorosa agonía que parecía no tener fin. Excepto tal vez, que en otras fotos estaba Naruto más pálido que ella misma, gritando a la par de Hinata.

Y mientras él no se daba cuenta, sus compañeros sonreían de satisfacción —pero únicamente porque no estaban forzados a ver _eso_ de nuevo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos largamos —anunció Sasuke dando un bostezo y levantándose del sofá, al igual que Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru.

—Sí, ya hemos venido a darte la agonía que… —Naruto se interrumpió al sentir un pisotón por parte de Neji— …los consejos que… queríamos… darte…

—¡Llévense su maldita caja! ¡No la quiero!

Pero sus _amigos_ ya se iban y lo único que hicieron para responderle, fue Naruto que agitó la mano en el aire sin siquiera girarse. Kiba los maldijo mientras cerraban la puerta. Escuchó sus pasos hasta que comprobó que se habían alejado lo suficiente. Volvió a la sala donde estaba la maldita caja y se dispuso a meter las cosas. Tiró despreocupadamente el álbum, pero entonces oyó una rasgadura, como si algo se rompiera, y lo sacó de nuevo. Al fondo del cofre vio una gran grieta, la tocó y descubrió que era papel. Kiba lo sacó y debajo había algo antes del fondo de la caja.

Era un enterito de dormir. Un enterito para bebés.

Al sacarlo, cayó una nota encima de otro enterito igual.

"_Por si son gemelos. Está en los genes de ella."_

Kiba tragó fuerte. Sacó la ropita y un segundo trozo de papel cayó encima de otro enterito, también igual.

"_Por si son trillizos. Nunca se sabe."_

Kiba ya se estaba asustando de esa posibilidad cuando sacó la otra ropita, y sospechando lo que seguía, dentro del último también encontró una última nota que cayó al fondo de la caja. Kiba la sacó y leyó:

"_Ya. Si son más de tres te jodiste ;D"_


	9. Las risas

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! __Me alegra que les haya divertido xD_

-Notas de autor ligeramente editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Las risas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cómo se nota que este mundo fue hecho por hombres —exclamó una Hanabi enfurecida, mientras entraba a la habitación y estrellaba la puerta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Le preguntó Kiba pausadamente, teniendo cuidado de no mirarla a los ojos, mientras se preparaba para dormir (¿por qué siempre en la noche, cuando sólo quería encontrarse con la almohada?).

—Porque si lo hubiera hecho una mujer, serían los hombres los que quedaran embarazados.

Kiba trató de reprimir la risa, porque Hanabi hablaba muy en serio.

—Pero oye, los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados. No seríamos tan cuidadosos, y… —Kiba titubeó, buscando algo convincente que decir— tal vez los bebés no serían tan inteligentes.

Fue consejo de Shikamaru: no contradigas a una mujer embarazada, y dale la razón por más absurdo que parezca. Y además, si es posible, alimenta su ego. Eso funcionó, pues Hanabi fue tranquilizándose, pero aún tenía ese ceño fruncido que la hacía parecer tanto a su padre.

—Además, Hanabi —continuó Kiba, mientras arropaba a ambos— ¡no me imaginarías **a mí** con esa enorme barriga y quejándome de los dolores de espalda!

Hanabi no pudo evitarlo. Su imaginación echó a volar, y rió de buena gana.

—Ahora ríes con más naturalidad —Observó Kiba.

—Sí. —Respondió Hanabi sin dejar de reír— Gracias a ti, idiota.

Kiba también se rió, aliviado.


	10. La fama del bebé

_Bien, aquí está el siguiente. Se me ocurrió un día que estaba un poco depre._

_Aún así, espero que les guste C:_

_-_Notas de autor ligeramente editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>La fama del bebé<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi se sentía incómoda: más incómoda que nunca en su vida. Y se sentía _tan _ruinmente cobarde… ¡había tenido que pedirle a Kiba que la acompañara, luego de aguantar su hilarante, insoportable e interminable risa-carcajada-vulgar! (Y claro, quién no se sentiría cobarde si ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de casa a comprar un —agárrense, que se caen— **peluche**, sí, porque tu almohada ya no suple tus necesidades de comodidad igual que antes —e incluso tuvo que comprar muchas más que ya estaban en casa).

Hanabi se colgaba del brazo de Kiba mientras pasaban frente a unos pequeños restaurantes apretujados entre otros mercados en una callejuela de Konoha. La gente detenía lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, al menos por un segundo, y sonreían al verla —al ver lo que parecía imposible. Incluso los saludaban sin siquiera conocerlos, gente que Hanabi jamás había visto en su vida, vociferando cosas como: "¡Felicidades!" o "¡Enhorabuena!".

Era la primera vez que Hanabi salía a la calle cuando su vientre era _realmente _notable. No excesivamente, lo suficiente para que la gente viera en ella su pequeño bulto, y sonriera al pensar en lo que crece dentro. Hanabi sentía la sangre cálida en sus mejillas —sabía que estaba ruborizada.

—Quiero irme a casa. —Le murmuró a Kiba.

Él no respondió nada; pero casi enseguida Hanabi se dio cuenta que la estaba desviando de camino. Se detuvo obligándole a él hacer lo mismo y lo miró interrogante.

—Espera, sólo será un momento —dijo Kiba sonriendo, y Hanabi se asombró de lo bondadoso que se sentía, sin una negra intención detrás de sus palabras—. Después prometo que iremos directamente a casa.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que las casas aparecían más espaciadas y se veía a lo lejos los infinitos bosques que daban a la Aldea su nombre. Cuando Hanabi se dio cuenta que la llevaba a campo abierto, probablemente a alguno de entrenamiento, se detuvo de nuevo, sorprendida, casi asustada.

Kiba la atrajo hacia sí por los hombros y ella se tranquilizó. Continuaron andando en silencio. Era cómodo para ambos, estar así, sólo juntos. Solo _estando _juntos.

—Debes amarme mucho para soportar todo lo que… sufres… —Comentó Kiba, rompiendo el silencio.

Y entonces Hanabi se quedó rígida. En las últimas semanas había tratado de no quejarse, de llevarla con tranquilidad… ¡De verdad lo había intentado, se había esforzado mucho por seguir lo más normal posible! ¡Y para nada, porque todo lo había hecho para que el maldito de Kiba no la pasara tan mal! Pues bien, si no había funcionado, si Kiba se daba cuenta, entonces sí se quejaría y con gusto. Decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía. ¡Y no eran cosas nada buenas!

—Pero…

Kiba habló tan bajo, tan en serio, que no sólo interrumpió los pensamientos de Hanabi, sino que logró que se sintiera mal por haber pensado como lo hizo. Se apegó más a él.

—…cada vez que sientas dolor, cada vez que tu embarazo te agobie, recuerda que siempre hay un reverso a ese dolor, y es vida —Kiba sonrió tierno, y puso una mano en el vientre de Hanabi.

Y el sol se puso. Como en la más cursi de las situaciones.


	11. Kiba no quiere

_Es mi deber aclarar que este capítulo no estaba contemplado en el plan original. No lo escribí hace tiempo como los demás, e incluso acabo de terminar de corregir. Gracias a Nocturnals, quien me dio la idea, se desarrolló este pequeño momento, y no dejo de sentir que le pertenece. __Ella me dio la idea y yo la desarrollé lo mejor que pude._

_Lo que viene abajo tiene cierta susceptibilidad dependiendo de quién lea. Aunque también sería justo decir que no es la gran cosa._

_Pero espero que les guste, especialmente a la dueña de la idea._

-Notas de autor editadas al 30 de noviembre de 2013.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba no quiere…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Akamaru, con una mezcla de alivio y molestia. ¿Qué rayos se creían esos chūnin como para echarle el informe de la misión a él? Ja, por algo era el líder de escuadrón, y debían hacer lo que él les ordenara. Además, tenía una mujer embarazada en casa que era lo mismo que tener a un chiquillo malcriado al que hay que estarle encima.

—¡Hasta que te dignas en llegar! —Exclamó Hanabi apareciendo por el vestíbulo.

Kiba miró con cierta desaprobación el pantalón cortísimo para luego mirarla a la cara. Le hizo cierta gracia verla cruzarse de brazos encima de su vientre, pero decidió que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario. Y cuando se preparaba para la bomba, Hanabi simplemente se retiró de la estancia. Kiba suspiró y decidió ponerse un poco cómodo. Se descalzó y cruzó el vestíbulo entero, caminando hasta la sala a hurtadillas, sin poderse creer que Hanabi se hubiera ido tan tranquila. Akamaru pasó por su lado y se echó en la alfombra. Y cualquiera puede decir que era puro masoquismo, pero la ausencia de reproches era… extraña. Encontró a Hanabi sentada en uno de los sofás con las piernas arriba y las manos en el regazo.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella.

—Venga, Hanabi, lo que sea suéltalo ya. Si quieres algo sólo tienes que decírmelo. Yo hago lo que tú me pidas, ya sabes.

Hanabi empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Incluso si te pido que me lleves cargando hasta la habitación?

Kiba esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Es que estás media romántica? ¿O consentida? Ya, no me digas nada —se apresuró a añadir al ver que Hanabi preparaba un insulto— Sí, yo te llevo si eso es lo que quieres —y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo cuando Hanabi habló de nuevo:

—¿Y me llevarías también sobre tu espalda y gateando?

Kiba frunció el ceño. Hanabi se mordió el labio. Negó con la cabeza sin dejarla de ver con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Si serás…

Pero finalmente llegó hasta donde ella estaba y se inclinó para llevarla, pero antes incluso de que estirara los brazos Hanabi lo atrapó enroscando las piernas en su cintura y evitó que se alejara rodeándole el cuello con los brazos —más bien ahorcándolo. Kiba se quejó, pero Hanabi también tenía sus labios y por más que quiso alejarse no podía.

—Oy_d_le… _Hnlbi…_

Pero Hanabi lo atraía hacia ella (¿¡Cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza?) y no le soltaba ni los labios, besándoselos y lamiéndolos. Se recostó en el respaldar llevándose a Kiba con ella, y éste tuvo que apoyarse en ambas manos para no caerle encima del vientre, aunque eso sólo se la ponía más difícil. Desistiendo lo de soltarse así como así, Kiba cedió a los besos de Hanabi y le correspondió con igual pasión. Mierda, esa mujer era tan ardiente… Con una mano terminó manoseándole la pierna, y Hanabi finalmente relajó el agarre y las bajó, pero totalmente abiertas dándole espacio para que… _encajara_.

Kiba apretó aquella pierna con fuerza, pero al bajar hasta la rodilla dejó de hacerlo y logró separarse ahora que Hanabi ya estaba relajada.

—Ya Hanabi, ahora no.

—¿Por qué no?

Kiba trató de calmarse mirándola con cierta exasperación. Pero Hanabi, ahí acostada frente a él, con las piernas _abiertas_, el vientre abultado y los pechos jugosamente hinchados, mordiéndose una uña…

Kiba le hizo una mueca a manera de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación. En cierto modo temía que la mujer se le lanzara por el pasillo, y definitivamente tanta tranquilidad le estaba extrañando a cada paso. Cuando puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta se dio cuenta.

Se dirigía hacia la _habitación._

Había caído justo donde ella pretendía.

Kiba se dio la vuelta de inmediato, horrorizado, pero contrario a lo que él creyó, Hanabi venía tranquilamente a unos metros de él. Entró con cierta vacilación y dejó la puerta abierta para que ella entrara también. En efecto, estaba buscando su ropa cuando oyó que tiró la puerta, y otra vez giró el cuello de inmediato.

—¿Por qué ahora no?

Hanabi apoyaba su peso en una pierna, y pese al vientre, Kiba se odió por ver una figura curvilínea en ella.

—Eso fue una broma, Hanabi —tragó fuerte.

—Hagamos bromitas, pues —se le echó al cuello con sensualidad.

Kiba trató de quitársela de encima de una vez, pero Hanabi presionaba su nuca con tal fuerza que le hacía daño. Lo besó igual que en la sala, pero Kiba no respondió igual que lo había hecho antes. Hanabi le trepó la pierna, logrando que Kiba casi perdiera el equilibrio tratando de echarla para atrás.

—¡Hanabi, ahora no!

Ella desistió a echársele encima pero le agarró por las solapas asegurándose que la besaba. Kiba trataba de echar el rostro hacia atrás… Hanabi descendió por su pecho y le abrió el chaleco del uniforme jōnin de un tirón. Kiba trató de mantenerlo abrochado mientras Hanabi lo hacía retroceder… Kiba miró para atrás, pero ya era muy tarde: Hanabi lo había llevado hasta la cama. Y en ese descuido lo hizo caer.

Kiba la miró desesperado. Sabía que una vez en el colchón, estaba perdido.

—¡Hanabi, no, no! ¡NO!

Kiba se retorcía en la cama tratando de conservar sus pantalones… Hanabi los bajaba y él sujetándoselos con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Te has vuelto LOCA! —bramó Kiba desquiciado.

—Loca y embarazada. —Dijo Hanabi se abalanzó por el cuerpo de él y empezó a morderle el cuello salvajemente.

Kiba estaba agitado. Ella se movía _muy _sugestivamente sobre él, y Kiba estaba horrorizado: aquel roce de esa pancita lo estaba calentando.

—¡Hanabi, es mediodía!

—¿Y qué? —susurró Hanabi mordiéndole la oreja— Oww… vamos, lo peor ya pasó: ya estoy embarazada.

—No… importa —gruñó empujándola, pero Hanabi se le pegaba como una lapa— ¡Tenemos vecinos, Hanabi! Po-po-podrían escuchar y…

—¡OOHHH! —gimió Hanabi sin dejar de morderle la oreja, luego el cuello— ¡Ohhh sí…! ¡Ahhh…! Mmmhmm… mmhm… Kiba-kun…

Kiba la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ahh.. uhn… —Hanabi jadeó más fuerte— Mmm… mmm… Dale… s…suave, Kiba-kun… ¡Oh, Kiba, por el bebé! Ahh… Sí… Oh… Así…

—¡HANABI! —Kiba tomó un poco de control y la tomó de los hombros.

—Si no me lo haces gritaré más fuerte —amenazó Hanabi entre sus jadeos.

Kiba tragó con preocupación. Hanabi se abalanzó de nuevo a besarlo con más frenesí que antes.

—No puedo hacerlo, Hanabi, no puedo. —Kiba trató de hablar en medio de los besos— Es precisamente por el bebé…

—Ay, pero si ya lo dormí —respondió la chica mientras le acariciaba los pectorales.

—¡Deja de excusarte, pervertida! —Kiba frunció el ceño y Hanabi se rió— ¿Cómo podría hacer el amor contigo? ¡No quiero que lo primero que mi hijo vea sea mi… mi… —se le subieron los colores al rostro—… ¡Y para colmo ni siquiera ha nacido!

Hanabi tuvo que detenerse y sentarse sobre Kiba para verlo bien después de lo que había dicho. Apretó los labios, pero la risa salió igual. Kiba frunció el ceño, rojo como un tomate, y desvió la mirada.

Hanabi sentía la horrible necesidad de ser abrazada, y se posicionó de nuevo sobre Kiba, reanudando la incitación.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Le dijo sin parar de reírse, ni de moverse— El bebé no siente nada de eso, y mucho menos va a ver tu… (**)

Kiba sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la interrumpió, gruñendo molesto— ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!

Y ni había terminado de decir eso cuando se sentó, todavía con Hanabi a horcajadas sobre él, y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Hanabi lo ayudó, rodeándole la espalda ya desnuda, y esta vez besándose más suave, aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo. Kiba hizo lo propio con ella, descubriendo que adoraba la curva que se formó en la parte baja de la espalda de Hanabi a causa del vientre. No sintió el usual deseo de recorrer con frenesí la espalda desnuda; Kiba, por alguna razón, apreciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, e incluso acarició los costados del vientre, y le sorprendió que éste no le pareciera tan grande como para sentirse incómodo. Es más, creía que tenía un tamaño… _lindo_. Sí, el vientre de Hanabi estaba lindo y perfecto.

—Estás pesadita, ¿eh? —murmuró tocándole los costados.

Hanabi se separó lentamente de él con una extraña mueca en la cara (de molestia, claro) que a él le causó gracia.

—¡Sólo he aumentado unos kilos! —protestó— Y sabes ¿qué? Creo que te gusto más así, como una vaca, con tu hijo haciéndome esta panzota. Te parezco más sexy.

Kiba se sonrojó y evitó mirarla.

—Soy hermosa —murmuró Hanabi con altivez, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Kiba soltó una carcajada al instante.

Hanabi frunció el ceño. Se acercó hasta pegar su nariz a la de él, con una mirada peligrosa.

—Dilo —ordenó.

—Yo no digo mentiras. —Kiba sonrió de lado.

Y después gritó. Hanabi le pegó tal mordisco en el labio que aquello escapaba de los límites de la palabra "beso".

—¡Está bien, está bien! —dijo a la desesperada con tal de que Hanabi lo soltara— ¡Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida!

Hanabi lo soltó pero no se separó de él y lo besó de una forma increíblemente suave, apenas rozando sus labios, y si Kiba no la conociera bien, diría que era un beso tímido. Dejándose llevar, la recostó en un montón de almohadas y la vio de frente; Kiba tragó fuerte con el corazón desbocado: aquella era la visión más erótica que jamás hubiera esperado de Hanabi, y ni siquiera podía desviar sus ojos de los pechos de ella, tan sueltos, tan inusualmente… _grandes,_ y se veían tan… jugosos. Kiba tragó de nuevo sintiendo el cuerpo caliente. En lo único que pensaba era en que todo lo que esos pechos hacían así era incitarlo. Los tocó con suavidad,pero Hanabi, que estaba muy sensible, suspiraba fuerte y entrecortadamente, excitada. Kiba trató de hacerlo aún más suave sintiéndose reprimido. Estuvieron un tiempo así, "acaramelados", y empezaron a probar posiciones con las que ambos estuvieran cómodos, y precisamente mientras lo hacían descubrieron posiciones absurdas que les hizo romper dañar el momento, y para colmo Hanabi se reía como desquiciada y Kiba se reía de verla reír a ella. Hanabi terminó diciendo chistecitos, primero con Kiba, cosas como por qué tenía esas marcas en las mejillas, que mejor se hubiera hecho remolinos como los Akimichi… y luego de cosas que no venían al cuento, tanto así que Kiba habría supuesto que estaba borracha.

—¿Te imaginas si respiráramos por los pies? ¡Te pones un zapato y te asfixias! ¡O mueres ahogado si pisas un charquito! —y soltó una carcajada hilarante tirándose en las almohadas.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y se acostó junto a ella. Le estuvo besando la nuca, la abrazaba por detrás y Hanabi estuvo relativamente quieta mientras lo hacía. Pero Kiba sabía que estaba cada vez más excitada, el aroma que provenía de ella era más fuerte de lo que recordara; un cierto aroma especial que sólo le hacía pensar que el cuerpo de Hanabi le rogaba cierto favor… Kiba sentía que la sangre corría más fuerte y más rápido por su cuerpo, y no fue consciente cuando se estaba _abultando _dolorosamente…

—¿Qué harías —le dijo ya más seria— si… el bebé sale… no sé, rubio o algo así?

—¿Rubio? Pero si tú… Ni yo…

Kiba se detuvo en seco y clavó sus ojos en ella. Ya no tenía ni pizca de gracia, y se puso frente a Hanabi acortando la distancia entre ellos, posó una mano en su mejilla y con la otra mano fue poniendo almohadas detrás de ella hasta que la recostó, inclinándola apenas hasta que su espalda tocó las almohadas, sin que Hanabi pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Kiba la miraba demasiado profundo. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que me engañas —Le susurró esbozando una media sonrisa—. Ni siquiera tendrías ganas de engañarme.

Hanabi tragó con dificultad.

Kiba se recostó sobre ella sin apoyar todo su peso. No la besó en los labios. Comenzó a morderle la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, y cuando Hanabi pensó que sus pechos eran los siguientes (que ya habían reaccionado con anticipación al esperar las caricias), Kiba se quedó ahí, y sus manos descendieron por los costados de su vientre, apretándole las nalgas con fuerza, y entonces empezó a deslizarle la ropa interior por las piernas hasta que la terminó de desnudar. Hanabi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar; apretó sus piernas con fuerza en la cintura de él, pegándose más…

—Mmh…

Y los suaves gemidos ya no eran fingidos.

Aquel fue el detonante de lo que sucedió en las próximas semanas. Hanabi siempre quería tener sexo, y bueno… Kiba que se había reprimido… Empezaron a hacerlo sin importarles la hora, si era de día o de noche, y qué demonios, era tan inesperadamente… placentero. No es que Kiba no lo quisiera hacer, ¡Pero es que demonios, lo hacían tan seguido! Y cuando lo hacían, Hanabi procuraba por todos los medios mantenerlo en la cama **todo **el día, y claro, así las tasas de reincidencia eran tan altas… Ya hasta le empezó a tener miedo; Hanabi se había vuelto totalmente impredecible, y Kiba no sabía cuándo andarse con cuidado. Una noche que llegó, lo estaba esperando escondida en la puerta y sin que él apenas pudiera reaccionar lo tiró al piso y terminaron haciéndolo ahí mismo. En sus propias palabras, a Hanabi le daban ganas sólo de escuchar el tintineo de unos kunais... Kiba ya empezaba a sudar copiosamente cuando veía esa mirada lujuriosa sobre él, porque sabía qué vendría después y sabía que Hanabi tomaría el control y ganaría, siempre ganaba, él no podía resistirse por más que quisiera, ¡pero al carajo! ¡Era tan _**orgásmico **_escucharla jadear de placer y con esa figura…! Kiba estaba perdiendo el juicio, la cabeza, la cordura, el control sobre sí mismo… ¡Pero es que Hanabi estaba completamente loca!

¡Loca y embarazada!

* * *

><p><em>**Esto sí es un dato médico. El bebé no tiene ni idea de lo que hacen mamá y papá, básicamente debido a la obstrucción que crea la placenta, además de que, claro, está en el útero, y el lugar donde "aquello" se aleja culmina justo debajo C:<em>


	12. Amor

_Un poco de sobriedad luego del capítulo anterior._

(Nota de autor editada al 1 de diciembre de 2013)

* * *

><p><strong>Amor<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las primeras nociones de "amor" que tuvo fue cuando se dio cuenta del evidente afecto que tenía su compañera de equipo por el que había sido el peor estudiante de la clase. No; fue cuando cayó en cuenta que aquello iba más allá que un simple afecto, al punto de dar la vida por él. Todo el mundo siempre lo supo, y él más que nadie, que pasaba mucho tiempo con Hinata, pero ese acto de dar la vida por quien _amaba _lo dejó en shock. Aquel sentimiento era tan profundo que en su momento le resultó incomprensible, y probablemente aún le resultara confuso. En el transcurso de su vida también iría deshojando distintas formas de amor. Llegado a ese punto descubrió que ese sentimiento se desglosaba en otros tipos de amor de diferentes intensidades. El amor-amistad era su ejemplo más claro, aunque en sus propias palabras el término más acertado sería afecto, de esos que se crean entre dos seres que han compartido tanto juntos que ya es imposible separarse, como él y Akamaru, o él y Hinata y… _TAL VEZ _Shino.

Fue entonces cuando, más tarde, se dio la oportunidad de conocerla. Y tiempo después ya no pensaba en comparaciones de ese sentimiento; ahora lo vivía intensamente y no pensaba en nadie más que no fuera ella. También sabía qué se sentía; entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, la confusión que trae consigo junto con la sensación de dicha inmensa. También estaba convencido que cada vez que se entregaban en un acto más que carnal, estaba lleno de eso. De amor. Y podía pudrirse en el infierno quien pensara que se estaba volviendo cursi o marica. Amaba a Hanabi.

O eso creyó. De una manera que nada ni nadie podría cambiar. Pero una vez más la vida le daba lecciones, pese a todo lo que le había tocado ver. Descubrió que no sólo amaba a Hanabi cuando ella era tan arrogante, altanera y se hacía la difícil, también —increíblemente— la amaba cuando ella se mostraba tan vulnerable, un poco niña, como cuando hablaba a solas con Akamaru a sabiendas que éste nunca le iba a contestar.

—_¿Qué nombre crees que sería mejor? ¿Le llamamos Kiba, como su papá?_

_El can sólo había gruñido cariñosamente en dirección al vientre. _

—_Sí, eso pensé yo —dijo Hanabi acariciándole la cabeza—. Siempre supe que no era buena idea. Entonces ¿qué sugieres?_

Ella, siendo la imagen de la perfección, hablaba en voz alta con su mascota cual una niña pequeña.

Comprendió que la amaba en el sacrificio que hacían sus manos. Porque pese a las batallas de unas ocasionales misiones, aun cuando sus manos se ensuciaban hasta las uñas en barro, madera y sangre, y luego las lavaba, el olor a crema humectante no desaparecía. Ceñudo y olfateándose las manos, su ceño se iba aflojando poco a poco al recordar cómo aprendió a masajear las doloridas partes del cuerpo de Hanabi.

No es como si tuviera algo que ver, pero él no se cansaba de embobarse con la belleza mística de ella. Y más aún con su bien formado cuerpo (porque, mierda, ¡Hanabi estaba embarazada y buenísima) y sus generosas proporciones, que serían sólo para él y que, por primera vez, no le daban ganas de presumir ante nadie más. Sólo para él. La amaba en cada gemido que le arrancaba en los momentos más apasionados, así como (aunque no le gustara admitirlo) en cada humillación o insulto que le profería.

Pero descubrir que Hanabi _seguía _siendo bella fue algo que lo conmocionó más que nada que recordara. Su anatomía se volvía más maternal y menos provocadora, pero cada día que pasaba la iba queriendo un poco más. No le daban nada de ganas ver a una mujer voluptuosa o con generoso trasero. No le importaba. En casa estaba Hanabi, y era lo que más le hacía ilusión. Tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas, pero le parecía que su cabello estaba más bonito, y la forma en que se paraba tratando de equilibrar su abultado vientre llegaba más allá de la elegancia que hasta ahora la había caracterizado: era como darse cuenta que Hanabi eran tan humana como la vecina de en frente. En un principio creyó que amaba los cambios en ella porque estaban ocurriendo para darle vida a su hijo; pero como se dio cuenta después, eso no era del todo cierto. A veces la veía a ella y no a su vientre. La veía y comprendía que se estaba enamorando. Otra vez.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que ni siquiera era el físico lo que le atraía, porque un día ella se estaba dando masajes en el pecho con un bálsamo refrescante para prevenir resfriados —o eso le había dicho ella—, y Kiba se ofreció a dárselos él. Y al ser así Hanabi tuvo que abrir mucho su blusa dejando sus grandes pechos al descubierto casi por completo. Estuvo un poco tímida al hacerlo y también se miraba la piel descubierta, pero Kiba sólo masajeaba reconfortado por los suspiros de alivio que ella dejaba escapar de vez en cuando mientras conversaban acerca de cosas sin importancia.

—¿Te duelen? —Le llegó a preguntar, fijándose en que ya no sentía el arrebato de placer y cosquilleo, sino más bien estaba atento a las venas que empezaban a marcársele debido al constante flujo sanguíneo.

—No mucho —contestó Hanabi con voz entrecortada sin dejar de mirar su improvisado escote.

—¿Sabes que la leche materna es riquísima y saludable? Si la leche normal es deliciosa, ¡no puedo esperar a probar la tuya!

En parte se debió a su excesivo entusiasmo o a la naturalidad del comentario, que Hanabi lo miró de tal forma que él también detuvo su masaje.

—No estarás pensando en quitarle el alimento a tu hijo —le dijo severamente.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Kiba la miró desconcertado— Yo sólo quería… Digo, no tiene que ser directamente de tus pechos…

—¡No vas a ordeñarme como una vaca! —Saltó Hanabi totalmente indignada, cubriéndose los pechos al ver la expresión de ansiedad que aparecía por la cara de Kiba, como si ella (y sus pechos) fueran una especie de filete recién horneado.

—¡Nooo! —Kiba se empezaba a exasperar— ¡Sólo dije que quiero probar la tuya!

—No —contestó ella rotundamente frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Por quéee?

—Porque no.

—Por favor…

—No.

—Por favor…

—No.

Kiba desistió y no pudo evitar sentirse medio decepcionado. Bueno, Hanabi tenía sus propias formas de amarlo a él.


	13. Hanabi

**Hanabi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, viendo cómo los últimos comercios cerraban sus puertas y apagaban las luces poco a poco. Esperaba que el sueño le atacara irremediablemente, como había sido en los últimos meses, pero por alguna razón esa noche sus párpados ni siquiera daban señales de pesadez. Su intuición ninja no le indicaba ningún peligro próximo, pero esa noche ella contemplaba aquellas actividades del final de un día cualquiera como el final de un lapso imaginario que le habían dado para cumplir una condena, y ya se acercaba a ciegas a la horca.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que él se había ido. Dos semanas sin molestar a Kiba eran mucho, así que procuró que todos y cada uno de esos días estuviera bien ocupada. Por ejemplo, todas las mañanas iba al dōjo de Yūhi Kurenai, quien lo había dispuesto desde que tuvo al vástago del difunto Sarutobi Asuma*. La necesidad había aparecido desde que la jounin había descubierto que no había centros especializados para que las kunoichi continuaran con un ejercicio físico adecuado a su verdadera resistencia, antes del embarazo, que era muy diferente a la de las mujeres civiles, las únicas contemplados en los ejercicios para la etapa de gestación, Konoha tenía muchos lugares de esos, pero no para kunoichis. Y el ejercicio era tan importante para la kunoichi como para el bebé, y afortunadamente Kurenai tuvo eso muy en cuenta. Eran mañanas muy entretenidas porque la atención era muy personalizada dado que no habían muchas kunoichis embarazas en ese momento, y la antigua sensei de su hermana siempre contaba historias del Equipo 8 (cuando estaban las dos solas) o alguna de su juventud —en caso de que las sesiones estuvieran más concurridas. Pero lo más agradable era que daba experiencias y consejos propios a las futuras madres —esos que sólo se adquieren empíricamente, esos que no te podrían decir en un hospital.

Viajar a pie era algo que casi no hacía, menos antes de estar embarazada, así que con el crecido vientre, se desplazaba discretamente a través de los tejados de la aldea. Resultaba increíblemente reconfortante, se sentía ella misma de nuevo, y entonces se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no había hecho algo tan sencillo como eso a plenitud. Por supuesto que la actividad resultaba un poco más agotador que de costumbre, y era en esos momentos donde Akamaru le hacía una falta infinita, pero él era el amigo inseparable de Kiba, no de ella.

En esas semanas hizo cosas que había dejado de hacer, y que resultaban, en ciertas ocasiones, reconfortantes. Un día se detuvo en una tienda en particular, y llegó a casa de su hermana sorprendiéndola con un regalo para el niño. La visita en cuestión no fue exactamente cómoda para ninguna de las dos, pero se hizo amena gracias al niño. También visitó a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo al enterarse que uno y luego el otro estaban en la aldea —sin misiones programadas que lo arruinaran todo. Además de eso, estuvo dos días en el barrio donde había crecido y aprovechó para charlar con su padre, y afortunadamente, en ese momento había llegado Neji y luego Tenten, ambos la felicitaban por su estado y se unieron a la conversación. En tiempos no muy lejanos aquella reunión había sido impensable tomando en cuenta estatus, personalidades y actitudes; pero estaban bajo el gobierno de Naruto Uzumaki, incluso, aunque nadie lo dijera, también el clan Hyūga…

Esa noche se durmió muy temprano, y se fue de largo hasta el día siguiente. Así había sido en varias ocasiones, y Hanabi se preguntaba por qué esta noche era la excepción. En las horas pasadas, mientras no hacía nada, evocaba aquellos tiempos en donde se veía con Kiba a escondidas. Pero ya no podía rememorar aquellos recuerdos simplemente porque les había dado vueltas hasta el cansancio.

La ironía de la vida, que, todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse activa, todo lo que había hecho para estar ocupada y sentirse más como ella misma, para ser _ella misma_ con todo lo que tenía que pasar ahora, todo la llevaba al punto inicial de todo a lo irremediable, lo que siempre supo en un principio desde que él se fue.

Hanabi apretó con fuerza el peluche y cerró los ojos.

"_No puedo hacer esto sin ti…"_

Parecía que no había otra salida; desde que había empezado su embarazo había tratado de evitar esos pensamientos, pero ahora que no estaba con Kiba sabía con certeza que la invadirían…

Y como si su consciencia hubiera estado esperando para reprochárselo, pensó en la irremediable ausencia de misiones. Ese era su vacío más grande, porque era prácticamente lo único que hacía en la vida. No; ser kunoichi _era _su vida. Por eso se sentía inútil, desplazada, frágil, se sentía nada. Sintió una inevitable impotencia, porque ese vientre le quitaría meses de misiones que se le hacían eternos. No solía dejarse llevar, pero esta vez fue inevitable: dejó derramar una lágrima. ¿Quién era ella, entonces? Sin todo eso que la caracterizaba, que era parte de ella, ya no era nada, no era nadie. Probablemente una existencia vacía que se limitaría a vivir… Desde que se hizo kunoichi su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle para ser propiedad de la Aldea de Konoha. Y la pequeña parte de identidad que tenía pertenecía a Kiba. Entonces, al no poder servirle a ninguno de los dos, nada tenía sentido. Los ninja no tenían nombre, eran sólo una sombra, una herramienta. Pero ella no sólo no poseía nombre, sino que se había convertido en una simple carga para todos: para Kiba, su padre, su clan, y la Aldea. Como un costal que no desea llevarse sobre la espalda.

Ya se sentía diferente, y era algo más que sentir el crecimiento en su interior día con día, algo más que las diversas molestias que sufría en los últimos meses. No; ella estaba cambiando precipitadamente, un cambio que iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Su identidad, su personalidad, incluso su fama se había perdido. No salía mucho a la calle porque sabía todo esto, pero debido a _ciertas molestias_ a veces no le quedaba más remedio que andar a pie. Y era entonces cuando podía notar las miradas de los civiles, de sus camaradas que ya no la veían como un igual haciéndola sentirse humillada, de las mujeres que ya habían vivido casi una vida entera y que ahora la miraban como una chiquilla inexperta cuyas calenturas la habían dejado en ese estado. Negaban con la cabeza con pesar, como si no tuviera remedio. Pensar que antes varios habían estado encantados nada más verla… Y no sólo era percibir esto en el ambiente, también era _escucharlo_.

"_¿Has visto su vientre?"_

"_¿Quién será el padre?"_

"_Ha de ser de algún primo" _

"_No lo creo. Siempre supe que en esa rara familia las costumbres eran austeras, pero mira lo rebelde que fue…"_

"_¡Su hijo será un bastardo, con toda seguridad…!"_

Y era increíble porque antes su presencia bastaba para hacer callar a los que la veían pasar por ahí. En esos momentos la embargaba un instinto asesino que controlaba a duras penas para no lanzar kunais y shurikens a diestra y siniestra. Era penoso que ya nadie la respetara. Y más penoso aún que necesitara de Kiba para repeler por lo menos esos comentarios. Jamás se había sentido tan escoria. Y se arrepentiría toda la vida de haber quedado embarazada. Ya no dormía con tranquilidad, siempre había algo que le molestaba, y si lo hacía, dormía más de lo necesario levantándose más tarde que los demás haciéndola quedar como una floja y dormilona. Odiaba estar embarazada, pero odiaba por sobre todo, la manera en que su enorme barriga le impedía abrazar con fuerza a Kiba, pegarse a su cuerpo por completo y ser uno solo, odiaba la manera en que él tenía que inclinarse si sólo quería darle un simple beso…

Hubo un instante en su vida en que se dio cuenta que no quería tener hijos, y Hanabi tardó un poco más en asimilar que sería mucho más difícil —si no imposible— encontrar a un compañero de vida que tampoco deseara más que compartir la experiencia de la vida juntos. Era difícil escuchar a una joven pareja hablar de su "pequeño" proyecto de vida, y más difícil aún ver que todos eran felices llevando un cochecito, o buscando a su retoño en la Academia. Era la manera en que todos eran felices.

Y era triste pensar que estaría sola, y que podría ser feliz de esta manera si no pensaba en todas esas cosas. Un hijo era demasiada responsabilidad, y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Pero entonces estaba _él_. Era como una utopía, algo que no creyó posible. A parte de amarse mutuamente, querer vivir juntos por siempre y bla, bla, bla, él tampoco quería hijos. Qué va, Kiba era demasiado sexual para eso. Los dos llegaron a un punto en común en que estuvieron de acuerdo en que sólo serían _ellos_, hasta que la vida lo dispusiera.

¡Y ahora la vida les enviaba un hijo que ninguno esperaba! Todo lo que Hanabi había planeado para su modesta vida se estaba viniendo abajo. Su embarazo estaba transcurriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándola atrás, donde el cambio de su cuerpo la hundía en la desesperación, ¡y cómo no, si iba a tener un hijo! ¡Algo para lo que Hanabi no se había preparado ni en sueños! Una posibilidad que jamás había contemplado para su vida, algo en lo que era incapaz de verse. Por mucho que quisiera disimularlo, se estaba viniendo a pedazos, todo la estaba reventando. Estaba pasando por una etapa para la que sentía que tenía que haberse preparado con una eternidad de anticipación, pero en lugar de eso vivía el momento con la desesperación de "apenas pasar"; todo de apuro, todo de último momento. La vida, su embarazo, transcurrían con el curso natural del tiempo, y la estaba dejando atrás.

No podía con esto, simplemente no podía.

Luego de un rato decidió irse a dormir. Al instante que abrió la puerta supo que no estaba sola, sus sentidos se dispararon y activó el Byakugan: era Kiba.

—Perdona —decía él levantándose de la cama—, pensé que estabas con tu padre.

Ella se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer. No esperaba a Kiba hasta dentro de unos días… Pero al parecer él sí sabía qué hacer: se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro y la estrechó entre sus brazos. A él no parecía importarle que su vientre impidiera ese gesto "como debía ser"; es más, buscó sus labios y la besó con ansiada ternura. Ella le respondió de la misma forma, aferrándose a su espalda. No le importaba saber por qué estaba en casa antes de lo planeado, no le importaba su actitud desinteresada por no ir de inmediato a rendir informes, no sabía si lo iba a hacer en ese momento o al día siguiente, o si lo haría alguno de sus camaradas, si es que había ido acompañado, ya ni siquiera se acordaba. Él estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, y eso era lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento. Ambos se fueron a acostar sin decir una palabra, y en la cama Akamaru se apartó para dejarles espacio; Kiba empezó a acariciarle el vientre mientras la acunaba a ella entre sus brazos.

—¿A quién crees que se parezca? —Le preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé —musitó la chica—, pero espero que sea a ti.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió él extrañado. Ella siempre era tan orgullosa…

La chica tragó con dificultad reprimiendo las lágrimas. Con un nudo en la garganta, contestó:

—Porque tú eres, por mucho, mejor persona que yo.

* * *

><p><em>*La idea de que Kurenai tuviera un dojo no es mía, pertenece a Kusubana Yoru de su fanfic "Kunoichi" (capítulo 13), un fic y autora muy recomendados. Por cosas de fanfiction, ha quitado todos los links de los perfiles (incluyendo el que tenía con estos créditos), así que tendré que resignarme con esta mención. De todas maneras, tengo el fic en mis favoritos por si a alguien le apetece.<em>

(Nota de autor editada al 1 de diciembre de 2013)


	14. Efectos secundarios

_Gracias a Nocturnals, me di cuenta de algo grave que omití__. A ella y a mí nos encanta esta pareja y nos leemos la una a la otra; pero yo olvidé que este puede ser el primer fic de ellos que muchas de ustedes lean. Siendo así, me gustaría aclarar que tomo a Hanabi como el modelo de kunoichi perfecta, y como tal el embrazo supone un golpe en muchos sentidos. Sí, he moldeado su personalidad mayormente a mi gusto y tomando como modelo unos pocos fanfics en inglés; y de esa premisa partí para no alterarle demasiado el carácter. Mil disculpas por no ponerlo al inicio._

-Notas de autor editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Efectos secundarios<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba acababa de salir del baño, y una toalla blanca estaba enroscada en su cintura. Cuando regresó a la habitación encontró que Hanabi ya se había levantado, y no sólo eso: había ropa tirada por toda la cama y el piso, y ella seguía tirando más ropa, buscaba en las gavetas y en el armario, las examinaba tendiéndolas frente a sí para luego desecharlas. Había una gran montaña de ropa al lado de la cama con un sostén de Hanabi en la cima. Kiba se rió cuando Akamaru sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer la prenda de ropa interior.

—Buenos días, Hanabi.

Ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta; gruñó para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado. Tenía un delicado y amplio camisón de tirantes (por su condición, ya que normalmente acostumbraba a dormir con pantalones cortos y camisas ceñidas al torso), y su pelo castaño estaba recogido descuidadamente y salían más mechones de cabello además del que caía siempre por su cara. A pesar de su expresión ceñuda, estaba simplemente adorable. Kiba logró dejar de verla en un instante y vio que su ropa también estaba en la cama, y cogió unos bóxers que Hanabi acababa de lanzar al aire, mientras ella murmuraba: "Odio estar embarazada, odio estar embarazada…"

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con cautela, mirando el desorden que había hecho ella sola— ¿Un… nuevo… nido de amor?

—Cállate —le espetó Hanabi siguiendo en lo suyo—. No seas idiota.

Kiba sonrió y continuó vistiéndose. Hanabi seguía murmurando.

—¿Por qué odias estar embarazada? —Le preguntó Kiba tiernamente— Si llevas en tu vientre a nuestro hijo. El fruto de nuestro amor.

Hanabi se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con los brazos en la cintura.

—Claro, eso lo dices tú porque sigues esbelto. Pero yo… ¡El tiempo que llevo y nada me queda! ¡Y no me digas nada de ropa de maternidad: mi hermana comenzó a usarla cuando cumplió seis! ¡Seis meses de embarazo!

—Pero recuerda que Hinata normalmente vestía muy holgado, mucho más holgado que tú. Por eso su ropa…

—¡Te dije que no me dijeras nada! —Le espetó Hanabi, dolida— ¡Ya no aguanto el asco que le tengo a la comida y… me siento inmensamente discapacitada, porque cada cosa que intento hacer me tumba en la cama! ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo bañarme bien! ¡Cada semana —enfatizó tocándose los pechos— cambio de talla de sostén porque se vuelven más grandes, pesados y dolorosos y me producen más dolores de espalda! ¡Es de locos! ¡Pero claro, tú no entiendes lo que es eso! —Hanabi tomó dos sostenes al azar y los jaló de los extremos hasta rasgarlos en jirones. Luego agarró otro puñado y un kunai de la mesa, y los destrozó todos en la cara de Kiba— ¡Y ahora, para colmo, nada me queda!

—Bueno, Hanabi —tartamudeó Kiba con inseguridad mientras ella se ponía unos pantalones inusualmente grandes—… si necesitas ropa de maternidad, hay que ir por ella, ¿no?

—¡Pues entonces ve! —gritó Hanabi— ¡Que no quiero bañarme y entonces quedarme sin nada! ¡Y también cómprame más sostenes, que acabo de destrozar la mitad de los que tenía y no me digas nada —Kiba cerró la boca al instante— que de todas formas ninguno me queda! ¡Y que sea todo de algodón!

La mujer se sentó furiosa en la cama, cruzando los brazos encima de su crecido vientre, y a Kiba le dio la impresión que volvería a gritar si mencionaba palabra alguna. El muchacho se apresuró a vestirse, sin dejar de mirar a Hanabi; había algo extraño en ella, hasta que se dio cuenta.

—Hanabi… —dijo con la voz completamente distorsionada por… lo raro que se sentía— Hanabi… ¿esos son mis pantalones?


	15. Esas cosas de mamá

_En parte para compensar lo corto del anterior, y en parte porque tendré que desaparecerme por un tiempo indefinido hasta presentar los trimestrales; pero qué rayos, "carpe diem" xD_

_¡Disfruten!_

-Notas de autor editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Esas cosas de mamá…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por aquellos días alguna especie de costumbre no acordada aquejaba a las kunoichis embarazadas, que querían evitar salir lo más que pudieran, por lo que era difícil verla por las calles en tiempos de gestación y en muchos meses, mientras el recién nacido se fortalecía, para ellas poder volver al trabajo. La razón era desconocida, pero se sospechaba que no querían verse frágiles en público, y más bien eran consideradas mujeres frívolas aunque nadie dijera nada en voz alta. De momento, que se supiera en la villa, las que estaban de encargo eran una extranjera de muy mal genio, y la reconocida y habilidosa hija menor del magnánimo e inigualable Hiashi Hyūga.

Hanabi andaba comprándose unos aperitivos, ya que Kiba de momento se encontraba fuera. Ella pensaba que normalmente su padre no la dejaría hacer eso sola y menos embarazada, pero ahora el patriarca estaba demasiado ocupado con su hiperactivo sobrino que parecía querer destruir el barrio de los Hyūga cada vez que iba a visitar "a su abuelito" (y cabe notar que Hiashi exigía la presencia de su nieto por un tiempo razonable, algo así como una semana. Nadie entendía la razón). Era agradable respirar aire fresco, ver la Aldea tan concurrida y que la vida continuaba, pensaba Hanabi cuando entró a un puesto de dangos que le apetecían en ese momento. Justo cuando se sentaba a comérselos, vio en la distancia a Temari-san, que según le habían dicho, tenía unos pocos meses más de gestación que ella. La kunoichi de la Arena se hallaba a bastante distancia de donde ella estaba, pero a pesar de eso se distinguía perfectamente su prominente vientre. Hanabi no pudo evitar notar que era más grande que el suyo, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Cuántos meses más tendría? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Y si no eran meses, sino semanas? La diferencia era evidente. ¿Habría algo mal en ella, en Hanabi? ¿No se estaba alimentando bien? ¿Su bebé estaría desarrollándose adecuadamente? La preocupación la invadió… Hanabi sintió un miedo casi frío en su cuerpo que esperó que no le llegara al bebé. Ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero era posible que no estuviera siguiendo las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, sin darse cuenta. De nada sirvieron las visitas médicas, porque ella no tenía cabeza para recordar que éstos insistían en que el embarazo iba bien. Pensar que podría tener horribles consecuencias para el hijo de _él_… Todo por la superficialidad que había tenido desde… ¡¿desde hace cuánto? Hanabi sólo había pensado en ella, ella, lo mal que se sentiría ella, todo lo que tendría que sufrir ella, por todo lo que tenía que pasar ella. Pero… por primera vez, Hanabi cayó en cuenta: una _persona _estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Todo el mal humor de Hanabi repercutiría en _esa persona_ dentro suyo... Una personita que era _su _hijo. Y el egoísmo de Hanabi le podría estar haciendo un daño de por vida, al fruto de su vientre. Fruto de _su _vientre… Hanabi sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¡Al que le estaba haciendo daño era a _su bebé_! ¿Sería demasiado tarde para remediarlo? ¿Estaría ya el bebé afectado por su irresponsabilidad? Entonces un pensamiento la tranquilizó: ella había seguido bien las instrucciones, las dietas, y todas esas cosas de doctores; sin duda.

Y sin embargo… Las cosas a veces pasaban. ¡¿Y si por alguna razón el bebé salía enfermo? ¿Con algún tipo de retraso? ¿Y si no era saludable? Ella sería la única culpable. Con un tiempo casi igual de gestación, el vientre de Temari era más grande que el suyo; y ella ya había tenido un hijo. Entonces, definitivamente había algo mal en Hanabi. Si todo era así, si aquélla era la única cosa que no sabía hacer, resulta que era lo más importante de su vida; no sólo decepcionaría a Kiba, sino que una criatura inocente se vería implicada. ¿Y si… y si el bebé nacía muerto? A Hanabi le empezó a temblar la barbilla y se mordió el labio; se abrazó fuerte.

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin piedad… Frotó su vientre, esperando que el bebé no sintiera su tristeza y preocupación.

Y luego, como una luz que alumbraba esos oscuros pensamientos al igual que Kiba había alumbrado su vida, empezó a recordar. Él mismo, Kiba, el padre de su hijo, desbordaba energía —demasiada para su edad, la verdad. Y ella, Hanabi, siempre había sido muy saludable, por no decir fuerte y extremadamente hábil. Hinata se había enfrentado ella sola a Pein, impulsada únicamente por el amor que le sentía a Naruto (sin mencionar que ya había tenido un hijo _muy_ saludable). Hana siempre había sido recta en sus deberes de shinobi y de veterinaria, sin contar su habilidad con los caninos que iban desde parar venenos o simplemente hacerles un corte de pelo, pero por sobre todo, era muy divertida y siempre molestaba a Kiba. Hiashi protegió a Hanabi durante la invasión de Pein, y años atrás había defendido el apellido Hyuuga con mucha presteza y orgullo, y también es digno de mencionar que mató al secuestrador de Hinata con una sola mano. Neji… ¡qué podría decir de Neji! ¡Él siempre había sido considerado el hombre más fuerte del clan! Y eso sin mencionar que aquellas grandiosas habilidades serían, muy seguramente, un reflejo de su difunto padre y tío de Hanabi. Tsume… bueno, había ahuyentado ella sola al padre de Kiba únicamente por su desordenado y vigoroso comportamiento.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su bebé no pudo haber caído en una mejor familia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo ha llamado bebé! :D<em>

_Gracias por leer~_


	16. Papá

_Dije que no me iba a aparecer, pero las cosas son así. Para después de mis exámenes quiero subir un capítulo que es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, porque este, y el siguiente, podría decirse que son una verdadera falta de decoro xD. Y pues, para los que me tienen en sus alertas o al fic, a mi defensa digo que si están muy ocupadas, éste les puede distraer un ratito sin quitarle ese tiempo tan valioso._

-Nota de autor editada al 1 de diciembre de 2013.

* * *

><p><strong> Papá<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…y otra cosa, ¿tú estás dispuesto a cantarle? Porque yo no lo haré, pero es muy importante para la estimulación del bebé.

—Sí, está bien.

—No, creo que no. Al nacer sus tímpanos seguramente son muy sensibles, así que hay que buscar alguien que lo haga bien. Y creo que esa persona podría ser Hinata.

—Esa es una mejor idea.

—Y creo que hay que hablarle bastante, es una persona, ya sabes. Y ahí sí sirves, como también el tío Naruto…

Hanabi hablaba y comía, sintiéndose muy meticulosa (como sería cualquier kunoichi) y además con una alegría inexplicable. Mientras que al frente suyo Kiba apenas tenía fuerzas para engullir. Acababa de llegar a casa de una misión corta pero muy agotadora. Sus articulaciones le dolían. Maldijo a Akamaru, pero en realidad lo envidiaba porque ya se había ido a descansar. Y él, Kiba, no podía aún. Daba la casualidad que justo en ese momento a su mujer se le antojó una cena parental en donde hablaban cosas del bebé. Kiba la amaba, y amaba al hijo que llevaba en su vientre, pero en ese momento a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho menos prestar atención a lo que ella intentaba compartir con él. Su rostro bronceado había perdido ese color que a Hanabi tanto le gustaba, y en lugar de eso estaba pálido, de un color entre verde y azul (aunque claro, en la noche no era muy fácil distinguirlo). Sus ojos parecían a punto de cerrarse en cualquier momento, y debajo de éstos tenía unas ojeras violáceas. Se disculpó con Hanabi por no tener mucho apetito y fue a arrojar la comida casi entera al plato de Akamaru, el cual levantó la cabeza ávidamente, pero bufó indignado al oler "las sobras" y ni siquiera se inmutó. Kiba pasó por la puerta de su habitación con gran anhelo, pero no pudiendo ir todavía, tuvo que regresar junto a Hanabi.

—Antes que te fueras estábamos hablando de las personas que se le acercarán en los primeros meses de vida —dijo Hanabi ni bien Kiba se había sentado—. Oye —la mujer se interrumpió al ver con fijeza a Kiba— ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? —dijo Kiba casi asustado, ya veía el rostro de Hanabi ensombrecerse mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba.

Para alivio de Kiba, Hanabi no estaba de tan mal humor…

—Ya sé que es muy tarde. Te hablaba de las personas que influirán en nuestro hijo —repuso ella parándose al lado de Kiba.— A parte de sus familiares, claro. Deben ser ninjas de…

Pero Hanabi se interrumpió inevitablemente: la cabeza de Kiba había caído suavemente, recostada en su vientre; a ella le sorprendió tanto que sintió que la piel se le erizaba, y en su vientre, el pequeño chakra fue más intenso de lo que recordaba, el bebé se agitó como nunca hasta entonces lo había sentido. Hanabi se preguntó si como ella, el bebé sabría que papá siempre estaría ahí para ambos, aunque se estuviera muriendo de sueño…

* * *

><p><em>¡Saludos y gracias por leer!<em>


	17. Guay

_Eh... bien, juro que ahora sí después de este capítulo tendré que desaparecer. Por cierto, ¡casi olvido que estamos en la recta final!_

-Notas de autor editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guay<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando se sentía de buen humor, Hanabi se ponía a pensar en cómo sería su vida después de dar a luz. O más bien en lo que el bebé representaría en su vida y en la de Kiba. Se imaginaba que no podría volver a hacer misiones durante un tiempo (como si ya no fuera suficiente), al menos hasta que su hijo fuera más o menos capaz de sobrevivir al mundo sin ella —pensaba los primeros meses en que la alimentación del infante tendría que provenir únicamente de ella... puf… Pero apenas eso fuera realidad, ella volvería al servicio a Konoha. Y aunque sabía que ya no podría hacer tantos trabajos con frecuencias, ansiaba porque llegara ese momento. Y en cuanto al niño… Kiba cuidaría de él, porque ¿para qué estaban los padres? ¿Para qué estaban los _hombres_? Ya podía imaginarse la cara que pondría cuando se lo dijera, pero que ni se queje, porque ella no se convertiría en ama de casa _jamás_. Él no se negaría y como era tan… tan… tan _él_, se resignaría. Los tiempos cambian, y ya no sería ella la que anduviera con un bebé al hombro o en un cochecito, y mucho menos con un bolso de colores pasteles al hombro. No señor. Ese trabajo le tocaba a Kiba.

Ya podía imaginárselo: Kiba, cuan alto era, por las calles de Konoha acompañado de Akamaru y empujando un cochecito… (risas) No, no, no: Kiba, con sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta de cuero dejando entrever su camisa de malla, su porte joven y su cabello despeinado, rebelde como siempre, mientras cargaba un bebé al hombro con Akamaru al otro lado. Y si añadía su poderosa y sexy mandíbula mascando chicle despreocupadamente, unas cadenas al cuello y unos lentes oscuros, mientras Kiba se sacaba un biberón de un bolso (rosado en el peor de los casos) que llevaba al hombro… concluía que sería el papá más _guay_ de toda Konoha.


	18. Venganza

_Este capítulo no me ha gustado demasiado; una antelación a lo que leerán :/_

-Notas de autor editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi se tiró las sábanas encima de su vientre; tenía el ceño fruncido. Otra vez. Kiba se acostó a su lado y la miró con ternura.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa tonta? ¿Ya no estás cansado? ¿No tienes sueño?

Kiba trató de no sonreír. Era verdad: atrás habían quedado los meses de levantarse a media madrugada, de comer extrañas combinaciones de comida, de cansancio, vómitos y náuseas, calambres, dolores raros, estreñimiento, mareos, olores extraños (dígase: él tiene una de las mejores narices de Konoha y no sentía nada, pero ella sí, y por eso **sí **existían). Y aunque esas cosas no se habían ido del todo, por lo menos Kiba ya podía dormir una cantidad razonable de horas ¡y seguidas!

—No, claro que no —gruñe Hanabi—. A mí sí me cuesta dormir, ¿sabes? No tengo otra posición que dormir medio sentada o sobre el lado izquierdo, y ya estoy harta. Pero a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? —Kiba se apresuraba a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza— Todas esas veces… ¡Te encanta verme enojada! ¡Pero adivina qué: no te voy a dar el gusto! —y se giró enfadada hacia el otro lado.

—Hanabi… no puedes dormir de ese lado.*

Hanabi se dio la vuelta de inmediato, pero al contrario de lo que Kiba temía, Hanabi tenía la expresión tan relajada que parecía mentira que antes le hubiera gritado. Hanabi se sentó con dificultad y Kiba la ayudó a recostarse en las varias almohadas que ahora utilizaba para su comodidad. Ella se apoyó agarrándose en Kiba y lo miró. Cuando Kiba se dio cuenta de eso sintió que el corazón le saltaba de emoción, como antes. No pudo evitarlo y la besó con suavidad. Al separarse, Hanabi le sonrió tiernamente. Años antes, ese simple gesto hubiera sido insólito, pero ahora Kiba se alegraba de que pudiera hacerlo con más regularidad. Porque al igual que él, Hanabi era feliz. Ella comenzó a frotarse el vientre mirándolo melosamente. Una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de Kiba, intrigado por saber qué pensaba Hanabi en ese momento.

—Te dije que no te iba a dar el gusto… —canturreó dulcemente, y se frotaba el gran vientre con las dos manos— ¿Ves? Estoy embarazada y todo…

—Sí, es cierto. —Admitió Kiba acostándose a su lado, con las manos en la nuca. Hanabi se acostó también, sosteniéndose el vientre, sin dejar de mirarlo.— Quién iba a imaginarlo… tú embarazada. Hasta te ves… —Kiba ladeó su cabeza, evaluándola. Hanabi ya no sonreía— tierna. Debo admitir que **jamás **pensé que te vería con vestidos…, camisas rosas…, batitas con florecitas…

—¡Pero si yo he usado kimono antes! —Protestó Hanabi indignada.

—Sí, pero yo no te he visto. —Contestó Kiba despreocupadamente, y luego se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber Hanabi. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

—Es que —dijo Kiba sin dejar de sonreír— ahora que lo pienso es —se rió otra vez—, es muy gracioso que estés embarazada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mira, para empezar ni tú misma te lo creías.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Hanabi enrojeciendo.

—Síii, tanto que seguiste trabajando hasta que tenías ¿cómo cuanto? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro? Y entonces yo me di cuenta. Ah, y le diste un puñetazo al Hokage cuando te dijo… ¿cómo era? Ah sí, "Que tenías un resplandor de embarazada".

Hanabi estaba fuertemente sonrojada, avergonzada, abochornada...

—¡También es mi cuñado!

—Agrediste a la máxima autoridad.

—Le dices así sólo porque te conviene.

Kiba se rió aún más.

—¡Ah sí, y cómo olvidar que gritabas!

—¿Qué?

Kiba se rió una vez más antes de contestar.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuando tenías cinco meses despertaste gritando, preguntando por qué tenías esa enorme barriga! —Hanabi estaba boquiabierta de la indignación—. La primera vez me caí de la cama, ¿recuerdas? —continuó Kiba riéndose—. Y la segunda vez, de la desesperación, me arrojaste como cinco kunais y yo tampoco podía parar de gritar.

Muy a su pesar, Hanabi intentaba ocultar una risa, recordando.

—…y cuando te preguntabas si ibas a volverte a ver los pies; tu forma de matar el tiempo… ¡quién diría que te ibas a poner a ver caricaturas! —Kiba tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse— Ah, y ¡deberías haber visto tu cara cuando intentabas contenerte con todas tus fuerzas para no asesinar a esas personas que apenas te conocían y te ponían una mano directamente en la panza sin poder contenerse! —Kiba rompió a reír de nuevo, tanto que tardó un buen rato riéndose antes de poder volver a hablar. A cada palabra Hanabi iba frunciendo el ceño— Fue peor cuando trataste de sonreír… ¡Oh, y aquella vez que casi vomitas a Hiashi! ¡Qué tiempos! Te han pasado unas cosas…

Hanabi soltó un enorme bufido y cruzó los brazos por encima de su vientre. De pronto, dio un grito agudísimo y Kiba se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Me duele! —chilló Hanabi agarrándose la parte baja de los costados.

—Tranquilízate, Hanabi —dijo Kiba sin perder la cabeza—. Es sólo una contracción, ¿recuerdas? El doctor dijo que eran muy frecuentes en este mes.

Pero Hanabi lo miraba con desesperación y sólo gritó más, sujetando fuertemente las sábanas.

—Hanabi, tranquila, ya va a pasar —le decía Kiba tratando de tocarla, pero ella lo rechazó negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Kiba empezó a perder la paciencia; Hanabi nunca gritaba tanto. Empezó a recordarle los ejercicios de respiración y entre grito y grito Hanabi lo imitaba.

—¡Kiba el bebé ya viene! —gritó Hanabi a la desesperada, abriendo mucho las piernas en posición de parto. Kiba se puso pálido al verla hacer eso.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Estás segura? —Exclamó Kiba tratando de masajearle el abdomen.

—¡Sí! ¡Va a nacer, Kiba, va a nacer!—gritó Hanabi pujando con fuerzas.

—NO —negó rotundamente—. Espera, voy a desmayarme y luego me cuentas, ¿no? —añadió con un sarcasmo tembloroso. Hanabi dio un fuerte alarido—, ¡N-no, Hanabi, espera, te llevaré al hospital! —Le dijo Kiba con los ojos desorbitados y las manos temblorosas.

—¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡TIENES QUE RECIBIR AL BEBÉ!

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritó Kiba estremeciéndose. Empezaba a sudar frío…

—¡Ponte rápido! —lo apremió Hanabi en un momento de alivio, aunque no dejó de respirar profundamente.

Kiba se arrastró de rodillas en la cama, pero se quedó petrificado a medio camino. Hanabi lo apuró con un gesto, que se colocara en medio de sus piernas abiertas.

—¿Q-qué hago? —Gimoteó Kiba con voz lastimera, mirando a Hanabi por encima del gran vientre (que ahora le parecía más grande de lo normal…)

Pero Hanabi pegó un grito al cielo.

—¡Haz algo! —Suplicó Hanabi aquejada de fuertes dolores.— Sácalo…

—¿C-cómo? —dijo Kiba con voz lastimera— ¡Hanabi, nunca he recibido a un bebé…!

—A-a… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…gua caliente y… y… t-toallas…

Kiba le hizo un gesto a Akamaru, que ya se había despertado hace rato y estaba tan angustiado como él, y el perro fue por lo que había dicho Hanabi. Kiba se volvió a Hanabi. Ésta no dejaba de respirar irregularmente, seguro intentando hacer los ejercicios. Hanabi respiró hondo y pujó con fuerzas.

—E-e-esp-esp… ¡Hanabi, NOOO!

Hanabi dio un prologado grito de agonía…

—¡AAAAAAhhhh…haha..jajaja…!

…que terminó en una carcajada.

Una carcajada.

UNA CARCAJADA.

¡¿UNA CARCAJADA?

Hanabi se retorcía. Pero de la risa. Kiba se quedó plantado. Y Akamaru entró y las toallas cayeron de su hocico.

—¿Qué…? ¿Oye qué…?

—¡Hubieras visto tu cara! —Exclamó Hanabi todavía acostada. Pudo incorporarse un poco, pero esta vez no se le había dificultado por el abdomen, sino por las incontrolables risas— Ay, ay, se me sale el bebé… —siguió riéndose— Esta barriga… Ayúdame a levantarme —Kiba le tomó la mano, sentándola con cuidado.

—Espera —dijo Kiba reaccionando—, ¿no estás en labor de parto? ¿El bebé no viene?

—No —dijo Hanabi parando de reírse abruptamente—. Al bebé le gusta estar aquí. Está cómodo, caliente y tiene comida. ¿Verdad, bebé? —y se dio una fuerte palmada despreocupada en el vientre. Kiba trató de no alarmarse más al caer en cuenta que esas palmadas eran del tipo que Naruto le daba a Sasuke.

Hanabi se rió más serenamente secándose unas lagrimillas, pero igualmente no podía parar. Kiba intentó apartar el pensamiento de que se reía bonito y que ella se veía hermosa riendo, y centrarse en el hecho de que él casi muere de un infarto por una actuación de parto.

—Qué… qué alivio… —suspiró Kiba.

—Ya lo creo que —respondió Hanabi recuperándose—, porque eso de que "voy a desmayarme"… francamente…

—Me diste un susto de muerte… —susurró Kiba pasándose la mano por la sudorosa frente, acercándose a Hanabi.

Después de calmarse un poco, Kiba también se unió a las risas de Hanabi. Ella lo abrazó de lado, lo más cómodamente que podía. Hanabi podía oír su alterado corazón.

—En el fondo sabes que te lo merecías.

Kiba no respondió. Sólo siguió acariciándole el cabello y le dio un beso.

—En el parto quiero estar sentada —comentó Hanabi mirando a Kiba de soslayo—. Si no puedo y me tengo que acostar, lo haré, pero quiero dar a luz sentada.

Kiba no le preguntó por qué lo quería así, sólo asintió seguidamente. Además, ya era bastante que Hanabi quisiera dar a luz. Kiba tenía que haber esperado que ella se fuera por el camino fácil —que le hicieran una cesárea y listo. Secretamente admiró a Hanabi, y se sintió triunfante al sentir que el embarazo, después de todo, había hecho efecto (por muy sutil que fuera) en ella. Una criaturita, _su _criaturita había vencido el orgullo de una mujer arrogante y madura. Hanabi casi era una _mamá._ Kiba sonrió para sus adentros.

—Y quiero que seas tú quien reciba al bebé.

Kiba parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió a marear.

—¿Q-quieres decir… estar… estar…?

—Sí, estar ahí abajo —Hanabi le frunció _mucho _el ceño— Quiero que seas tú el primero que lo tenga en sus brazos cuando venga a este mundo.

Kiba tragó fuerte y sin que se lo propusiera, _ciertas _fotografías pasaron por su cabeza.

—Pero si da igual —replicó un poco tímido—. Cuando una enfermera lo saque me lo dará a mí —aclaró con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Si dejas que eso pase me voy a parir a la montaña de los Kages! —Exclamó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —conociendo a Hanabi…— Pero ¿por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Porque así, con el dolor más grande que voy a pasar en toda mi vida, finalmente te voy a entregar lo que es tuyo.

Silencio. Kiba miró a Hanabi. Se quedaron mirando por un momento. Ya no había rastro de bromas en Hanabi, después de todo, siendo ella, no podía durar tanto. Ella estaba impasible, pero sus ojos tenían cierto brillo especial. Pocas veces Kiba la veía así, pero cualquiera que la conociera, antes y ahora, se daría cuenta que su mirada había cambiado. Cambió cuando se enamoró.

—Te daré a quien, con tanto esfuerzo y agonías, hice crecer en mi vientre. Y fue por ti. _Es _por ti. Tu hijo.

Hanabi bajó la mirada y colocó las manos sobre su vientre. Kiba sólo pudo asentir y poner una mano también sobre ella.

—_Nuestro _hijo.

Hanabi asintió y levantó la mirada.

—Sí, bueno, pero ya ha estado dentro de mí, y lo justo es que tú y sólo tú… Bueno, espero que me entiendas.

Kiba asintió de nuevo. Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, los dos frotando el vientre de ella, a su bebé.

—¿Sabes? —Le dijo Hanabi mirándolo, curvando los labios en una sonrisa— Cuando me baño siento más su chakra… y… no sé… me parece que vienen _seis_ bebés en camino…

Kiba abrió los ojos en shock.

—¡¿SEIS? ¡Al carajo, Hanabi!

* * *

><p><em>*Según internet, las mujeres embarazadas no pueden dormir del lado izquierdo; si la memoria no me falla debido a una posible y peligrosa obstrucción en la circulación de la arteria Aorta.<em>

_Otra cosa: el formato de "una carcajada".. lo tomé prestado del fic ROS!, que espero que su autora me dé el permiso (no creo que se enoje tampoco), y admito que eso no es idea mía._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Así, mezcladitos

_Canción que me sirvió un poco de inspiración: Hoshikuzu Sunset, de la cantante japonesa Yuki._

* * *

><p><strong>Así, mezcladitos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él, en teoría y por costumbre, debería estar allá con los otros esperando por la hora decisiva. Por una parte estaba feliz por ella, pero la verdad es que sentía un rencor hacia _él_. Era un maldito. Porque no era justo que ahora nadie se burlara de él; todos habían pasado por eso por más vergüenza que habría supuesto para sus personas, como shinobis, como hombres; por más que trataron de evitarlo les pasó a todos. Y si él era el único miembro de ese estúpido Club de Padres de Familia que podía estar presente, entonces se encargaría de que Kiba también pasara por lo mismo. Ni siquiera podía concebir su risa molesta y presumida, echándoles en cara a él y a los demás que lo suyo había pasado de la manera "más discreta posible". Si eso llegaba a ser así, Kiba se burlaría de ellos por un buen par de años, y como tenía un especial gusto en burlarse de la gente…

No. Kiba no quedaría impune.

Y eso lo llevó a pensar en el bebé, que era tan inocente como su madre. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión; tenía más que ganar que perder.

"_Perdóname, Hanabi-sama. No era mi intención que te vieras involucrada."_

Neji cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, molesto y decidido. Aferró con más fuerza el pequeño paquete cuadrado que llevaba en su mano y entonces, para su suerte, la mujer por la que se había escapado de los demás pasó a escasos metros suyo, sin darse cuenta de él. Neji la llamó.

—Ino.

—¿Eh? —La muchacha se dio la vuelta— Ah, hola Neji. Supongo que estás aquí por lo del bebé de Hanabi-san y Kiba, ¿no? —Ino sonrió con picardía haciéndole una V con los dedos— Estoy preparada, ¡oh, Dios santo, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez! Ya quiero ver la cara de ese tonto… Ojalá se desmaye como Naruto…

Neji sonrió con malicia y le extendió el paquete que traía en las manos.

—Usa ésta. Funciona sin flash y las imágenes salen nítidas a pesar del movimiento.

Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya. Alta definición y todo. Tú realmente debes odiar a Kiba.

Antes que Neji replicara y mientras Ino se guardaba la cámara…

—¡Eh, NO! —Gritó Kiba caminando hacia ellos— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? ¿Creen que no los vi? ¡Ni **pienses **que vas a entrar a la sala de partos, Ino!

—¡KIBA!

Tenten bramó fuerte, sorprendiendo a Ino y a Neji, y siguiendo a Kiba toda hecha una furia. Él la miró por un momento y continuó caminando hacia los otros dos.

—¡No puedes gritar aquí! ¡Estás en la sala de maternidad!

Pero Kiba continuaba avanzando hacia Ino y Neji, pisando fuerte y apuntándolos con un dedo acusador, gritándoles toda clase de blasfemias. Tenten apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a Kiba y se interpuso entre él y los otros, empujándolo para atrás, pero Kiba forcejeaba y forcejeaba…

—¡No puedes gritar, perro!

Era realmente gracioso que Tenten estuviera empujando a Kiba, él no se dejaba y continuaba caminando pese a que lo estaban empujando y mientras todo eso seguía insultando a Neji, a Ino, a Naruto, a Sasuke, a Shikamaru… Hasta las enfermeras y otras mujeres que andaban por ahí se reían sin disimulo. Neji suspiró resignado. ¡Parecían unos niños!

—¡… y por si no te acordabas, Ino es una de las principales médico ninja que va a recibir a tu hijo! —Tenten le espetó la última palabra— ¡Y ahora —le dio la vuelta bruscamente—, más te vale desaparecerte de aquí porque Hanabi te anda buscando! —finalizó dándole una patada a Kiba mandando de regreso por donde vino.

—¡Ehh! —se quejó Kiba, pero ya estaba casi al otro lado del pasillo, y cayó en cuenta:— ¡Ah, Hanabi! —salió corriendo, pero al cabo se dio cuenta que no se acordaba en dónde estaba ella, entonces se detuvo y pronunció una maldición por lo bajo.

Cuando ya había ido por tres pasillos y nada le resultaba familiar, Kiba decidió que lo mejor era preguntar. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse; era la hora de la hora, estaba nervioso y lejos de Hanabi. A la primera enfermera que pasó por su lado la haló con brusquedad y le preguntó que si sabía dónde estaba la mujer Hyūga que iba a dar a luz hoy, le suplicó que le dijera dónde estaba la sala.

La mujer ya había tomado aire para responder cuando miró algo por detrás del hombro de Kiba.

—Creo que es ella —responde amablemente, señalando a alguien detrás de Kiba.

Él se giró tanto que el cuello le traqueó y vio esa figura reconocida, con el vientre a punto de reventarse y un alivio lo invadió. Pero al instante se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de parir, y casi le da un infarto.

—¡Hanabi!

Corrió hacia ella, pero Hanabi se dio la vuelta y caminó tan rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo, y se metió en una de las habitaciones. Kiba tardó un momento en reaccionar, gritó el nombre de ella de nuevo y la siguió.

—¡Hanabi! —Decía Kiba— ¡Estás dilatándote, no puedes pasearte por el hospital a tus anchas!

Pero ella ya había entrado por una puerta. Kiba entró enseguida, y la encontró recostada en la camilla donde iba a dar a luz. A un lado suyo estaba el médico que había vigilado el progreso del embarazo, un hombre maduro y de rostro afable. Kiba se fijó en que Hanabi tenía el cabello sobre los hombros; le había crecido durante todos esos meses y se veía bastante más largo de lo habitual; mañas de ella de no querer cortárselo. Pero esa constatación no lo iba ayudar en nada.

Hanabi lo miraba con un ligero resentimiento en su rostro; Kiba sintió que algo en él se derrumbaba y no pudo moverse de la entrada. Los ojos lavanda estaban más cristalinos, y apretaba los labios constantemente. Finalmente una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, y el esfuerzo por contener las demás fue inútil. Kiba sentía que las piernas se le aflojaban.

—No quiero verte. Hasta que el bebé esté por nacer.

—Hanabi —Kiba trató de controlarse—, podrían faltar horas para eso.

—¡Lárgate! —Le espetó ella.

—Inuzuka-san —intervino el médico con su voz amable—, por favor, salga un momento. Usted y yo podríamos tener unas palabras…

* * *

><p>—¡Hanabi, por favor! —él se calló un momento— ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¿No estarás pensando que tú y mi hijo no me importan, verdad? ¡¿Eh? —Kiba golpeó la puerta con el puño— ¡Hanabi…!<p>

Era un idiota. Un tremendo idiota. Y estaba más que claro que no le importaban. Hanabi se sorbió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que su médico le había prestado, mientras el hombre estaba al lado suyo contemplándola con cierta compasión. No le importó mucho lo tonta que se veía, ya podía imaginar su aspecto deplorable: los ojos hinchados, la nariz, las mejillas rojas, y encima de todo, embarazada.

—Él no ha sido un mal hombre —le dijo el doctor cruzando las manos sobre el regazo—. Con mi experiencia, puedo decirle que él la ama a usted y al bebé. No es justo para él; y sólo buscará que lo saquen del hospital y no pueda estar presente al momento del nacimiento.

—Pero este hijo es suyo —gimoteó Hanabi sin poder controlar sus lágrimas todavía.

El doctor iba a responderle algo, pero Hanabi tiró el pañuelo a un lado con furia.

—¡¿Por qué dejé que él me embarazara? —sollozó lo más bajo que pudo, más molesta que nunca— ¡No lo quiero! ¡No puedo tener un hijo con él, no puedo…!

Una nueva contracción la atacó, pero Hanabi la aguantó en silencio, aunque no pudo evitar sollozar más.

—¡Hanabi! —Aulló Kiba del otro lado de la puerta, tocando con más insistencia— ¡Tiraré la puerta como no me abras!

—¡Ay, cállelo! —dijo Hanabi frustrada— Va a darme dolor de cabeza, como si tener a su hijo no fuera suficiente. —Luego se dirigió a su doctor, y por primera vez, la desesperación se pintó en su rostro— ¡Ayúdeme! ¡No puedo tener con hijo de él!

* * *

><p>—¡Joven, no puede gritar en este lugar; hay muchos bebés y mujeres en situaciones delicadas!<p>

—¡Cállese! —Le espetó Kiba a la enfermera, pegando su frente a la puerta de la sala de partos más frustrado que minutos antes— ¿Qué va a saber usted? —espetó de nuevo con acritud— Mi mujer está adentro, va a tener a mi hijo y no me deja entrar.

—¡Pero usted no la puede obligar! —Respondió la mujer airada— ¡Si no hace silencio, me temo que tendré que llamar a seguridad!

—¡Llame a quien quiera! —Gritó Kiba más enojado, y finalmente se giró hacia la enfermera:— ¡Puta, usted no sabe quién…!

Pero su grito se perdió en el aire; no era la enfermera la que estaba ahí, era…

—Hinata —dijo, sorprendido.

—Kiba-kun.

Su tono fue casi compasivo, afligido, y su cuerpo perdió una tensión por completo; se sintió casi mejor. Pero Kiba no tenía ganas de explicarle que Hanabi no quería dejarlo entrar, que estaba frustrado, que en lo más hondo, temía que Hanabi no le dejara ver a su hijo, que lo dejara…

—Kiba-kun, si no gritas un poco más bajo, Padre vendrá…

Kiba casi sonrió, pero ya no tenía ni suficientes ánimos para hacer eso.

—Vine porque él está en la cafetería por un momento, pero si no…

—Me hubiera mandado al diablo, ya lo sé —completó Kiba sin fuerzas.

—Kiba-kun —repitió Hinata. Kiba golpeó la puerta furioso.

—¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no puede ser más como tú? —Kiba dejó que su frente cayera de nuevo en la puerta, apoyándose débilmente con sus manos.

Hinata puso una mano en su brazo y Kiba la encaró de nuevo. Ella le acarició el cabello con aire maternal.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Kiba-kun?

Kiba sintió que de repente se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sé, Hinata. Quiero estar con ella, con nuestro bebé. Ella me necesita, Hinata, estoy seguro.

Hinata puso una mano en su rostro, y Kiba simplemente se dejó caer en la cuenca de su cuello y el hombro. Hinata lo abrazó, y Kiba pensó en su madre. De repente, en la calidez del regazo de su ex compañera de equipo, las lágrimas de la frustración que sentía desde hace horas finalmente afloraron. Gruñó levemente. Se dio cuenta que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que Hanabi quisiera irse de su lado, justo ahora. Y también temía por su pequeño. Ella era tan resuelta, intransigente, decidida… En el fondo siempre lo temió, siempre supo que había una gran posibilidad de que así fuera; conocía a Hanabi, la conocía tan bien, y tenía miedo.

¿Qué sería de ellos?

—Todo va a ir bien —dijo Hinata en su oído—. Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Kiba entró de nuevo en la sala, pero esta vez su presencia no fue en absoluto esperada aunque él hubiera deseado lo contrario; después de todo llevaban horas así, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Pero esta vez <em>era<em> diferente. Quiso aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, pero Neji ya lo había visto. No fue ignorado gracias a la bata azul que llevaba puesta encima de sus ropas, y precisamente por eso los demás le prestaron atención.

—Ya es hora.

Kiba inspiró profundo, mirando a todos los presentes.

—¿Están ahí las mujeres que envié? No las he visto pasar —Dijo Hiashi, y Kiba supo que se refería a las medic-nin que había en el clan, o a las parteras, en cualquier caso; asintió distraídamente.

—No se preocupe, Hiashi-san —terció Tsume—. Eso sólo demuestra lo nerviosos que estamos todos, pero yo sí vi pasar a dos mujeres de su… —Tsume pareció reprimir su última palabra— clan.

Pero aquello no estuvo ni cerca de tranquilizar a Hiashi, que pareció incómodo y ofendido ante el comentario de la madre de Kiba. Se levantó con rapidez, pero Kiba lo detuvo con la mirada.

—Hanabi quiere que todos estén tranquilos —le dijo firmemente, y luego volvió a mirar a los demás, alternativamente—. Dice que lo hará lo más rápido posible para… —Kiba tragó con dificultad al pronunciar las palabras exactas que le había dicho Ino—… para no darle molestias a nadie. Y dice también, que el que quiera puede marcharse.

—¡Tonterías! —Exclamó Tsume golpeando el reposabrazos de la silla.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —anunció Kiba corriendo de vuelta al pasillo.

Neji, el único presente del "Club de Padres de Familia", observó con perversa satisfacción la frente prematuramente sudada de Kiba. Y eso que no había empezado lo mejor…

* * *

><p>Kiba finalmente entró en la sala de partos después de que fuera llamado por Ino, siendo que Hanabi antes se lo había pedido. Su corazón estallaba de expectación; no había visto a Hanabi desde que ésta se encerró con el doctor. Ya se le había olvidado cómo había planeado sentirse al verla de nuevo; ahora no podía estar más que ansioso. Los sentidos se le nublaron al ver a todos los médicos alrededor de Hanabi; apenas podía verla.<p>

—Ven, ven acá —dijo Ino casi divertida.

Kiba sintió que no podía tragar. Las piernas le pesaban al caminar. Desde que Hanabi le había **exigido**, sin derecho a reclamo, que debía estar justo _ahí_, Kiba empezó a buscar ayuda. Aunque su mente estaba en blanco en ese momento; lo había olvidado todo.

—Rápido, Inuzuka-san —susurró otro de los torturadores de bata blanca—; el bebé ya está coronando.

Kiba supo que entró en pánico. Pero también sabía tenía la cabeza algo fría, y para no pensar en eso se repitió el nombre de Hanabi en la mente. El corazón se le desbocó de nuevo. De pronto, finalmente la visualizó. Estaba casi sentada, recostada, como ella lo había dicho, apoyada en los codos. Lo miraba fijamente, y sin darse cuenta, Kiba contuvo el aliento. Tenía la cara pálida y la frente sudorosa, el cabello castaño se le pegaban a la piel en las raíces y el cuello, y ahí estaba ese mechón a un lado de su nariz, que hiciera lo que hiciera, se mantenía ahí. Hanabi apretó los labios al verlo, y quiso mirarlo en otro punto que no fueran sus ojos, pero le fue imposible. Entonces un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Kiba tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero sonrió, y finalmente se atrevió a mirar la cabecita de su bebé.

No fue _**tan **_horrible.

* * *

><p>La agonía de dolor parecía no acabar. El llanto de un niño salido de sus entrañas le rompió los tímpanos, literalmente, como astillas filosas que se clavaban en su oído interno, al tiempo que la cabeza parecía cobrar vida propia y palpitarle a punto de partírsele en dos; los ojos se le salían de las órbitas como si no pudiera contenerlos en las cuencas, y en un esfuerzo para mantenerlos ahí apretó los párpados fuertemente, pero el dolor se intensificó en sus caderas, como si le pusieran metal ardiendo y la atravesaran con cientos de kunais. Había soportado los dolores del parto en silencio, sin ninguna queja, ningún gemido; pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.<p>

—¡No puedo hacerlo, Kiba, no puedo! —gimió Hanabi desesperada— ¡Algo anda mal!

El cuerpo le ardía como si fuera fuego y el dolor estaba alcanzando una intensidad insoportable incluso comparada con momentos antes; todo en ella palpitaba como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro, pudo sentir revolverse en la camilla con furia intentando desesperadamente escapar de la terrible agonía, intentó seguir pujando, pero todo era inútil; oyó débilmente el pitido de una máquina acelerarse, voces lejanas acudiendo, la angustia en el rostro del único hombre al que ha amado, y al instante todo desapareció…

"_Te amo…" _Susurró antes de entregarse a los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Un ligero espasmo le sacudió los nervios, y sin que su cuerpo se moviera siquiera, estuvo consciente de nuevo. A través de los párpados percibió una luz intensa pero no lo suficiente para lastimarle la vista. Se sintió como si la hubieran tomado desprevenida, pero no dio muestras de vida. Respiró un poco más hondo de lo natural, dándose cuenta que no había requerido respirador artificial, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco más digna. Sabiendo que no podía fingirse dormida, o inconsciente por mucho tiempo más, abrió los ojos lentamente, descubriendo que tenía los párpados un poco pegados. Después de percatarse que estaba en una habitación de hospital, se giró en la cama completamente frustrada, pero no había nadie que la viera. Nadie. Pero entonces vio un bulto blanco echado en un sofá cerca de la camilla. Akamaru se había erguido y la miraba fijamente con sus ojos cerrados. Hanabi no pudo sino sonreír aliviada.

—No hagas nada —le pidió, y su voz sonó tan extraña que no la reconoció—. No llames a nadie.

Hanabi recordó cuánto había sufrido hacía quién sabe cuánto y cómo sintió amarlo en el último momento, aferrándose a lo único que en realidad la ataba a la vida. Sabía que ella no era una persona muy querida, pero al menos esperaba a su… no; al menos esperaba que Kiba estuviera ahí. De pronto comenzó a sentir como si se atragantara, pero intentó tragar eso que le impedía respirar. Kiba había dejado a Akamaru, pero ¿por qué no estaba él ahí? No le importaban las demás personas que había visto en la sala de espera, sólo… ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Dónde rayos podría estar? ¿Qué era tan importante como para que la dejara morir sola?

De repente se sintió la mujer más tonta en toda la aldea por pensar todas esas cosas; estúpido sentimentalismo. Se acomodó de nuevo en las inmaculadas almohadas con parsimonia y se removió bajo las sábanas, justo antes que una lágrima se deslizara por el costado de su rostro. Debía calmarse; era probable que Kiba tuviera alguna emergencia, o una importante misión, que en realidad venía a ser lo mismo. Y en cuanto a las demás personas… No tenía apuro alguno por hacerse saber "viva", ya se enterarían a su debido tiempo cuando entrara algún médico. Así que, sin nada mejor que hacer, colocó las manos sobre su vientre, como a la expectativa.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una extraña sensación, como de vacío. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que su vientre ya no estaba inflado. Había tenido un bebé. La inquietud empezó a crecer dentro de ella; Hanabi suspiró, y no pudo evitar pensar en el trajín que le esperaría en unas horas, pero de todas formas eso no era lo que la inquietaba, sino el hecho de que…

La puerta chirrió suavemente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se esperó que fuera brusco y alguien entrara de inmediato, pero fuera quien fuera, estaba siendo cauteloso como si esperara encontrarla dormida y no despertarla.

Era Kiba.

No sabría explicar —ni siquiera a sí misma— cuán feliz le hizo ver la amplia sonrisa que el muchacho esbozó al encontrarse con sus ojos; todo lo que él esperaba ver era a ella. Intentó demostrarle la alegría mutua con algún gesto pequeño o una mirada, pero no pudo evitarlo: las comisuras de la boca se estiraron tanto, le pareció, que tuvo que concentrarse para que sus mejillas y pómulos la detuvieran.

Kiba se rió.

—Se te inflaron las mejillas —dijo.

Ella ya no se abstuvo de sonreír, pero cuando lo hizo, Kiba ya entraba resueltamente en la habitación. Hanabi se despojó de las sábanas y gateó hasta el pie de la cama, lo más rápido que pudo, donde Kiba ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Hanabi se acurrucó de inmediato en su pecho. Sintió la barbilla de Kiba presionar fuertemente contra su cabeza, y levantó vacilante los brazos, pero finalmente ella también lo rodeó a él. Esperaba que él dijera algo así como "te extrañé" o "pensé que no volvería a verte", incluso estaba preparada para enfrentar a un Kiba furioso; pero él calló. Entonces, la única razón porque él podría estar así le golpeó con fuerza en la mente; se separó bruscamente de él.

—Kiba, ¿qué ocurre? ¿El bebé…?

Pero antes incluso que pudiera terminar de hablar fue apretada contra el pecho de Kiba de nuevo, y él la abrazó más fuerte que antes. De alguna manera ese abrazo la tranquilizó, pero no del todo. Descartó el asunto del bebé; mientras una sensación de alivio se extendía por su pecho. Pensar que no iba a poder abrazarlo más, de besarse y sentirse tan cerca, había sido… devastador. El miedo del pasado ya se había ido aunque dejaba sus vestigios. Los latidos del corazón de Hanabi eran tan intensos que traspasaban hasta el pecho de Kiba, y eso le bastaba a él para saber todo lo que ella sentía, lo que las palabras jamás dirían.

Pero había algo extraño. Algo pequeño y molesto que no dejaba a Hanabi disfrutar del momento. Abrazó más fuerte a Kiba. Pasaron unos momentos sin decir nada; Kiba pasaba sus manos por la curva de la espalda de Hanabi, procurando grabar el tacto, la forma, el calor… Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en toda su vida, en que Hanabi se permitió sentirse protegida.

—Kiba…

—¿Mm?

—¿Dónde está…?

Mientras Hanabi decía "está", Kiba se separó de ella.

—Ah, espera. —Kiba se alejó por completo— Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Y justo en ese momento, justo cuando él se fue, Hanabi sintió que uno de los mejores momentos de su vida se le había ido demasiado rápido… Hanabi bufó sonoramente después de oír la puerta cerrarse. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba… justo cuando iba a decirle algo tan difícil de pronunciar para ella… Sintió tanta rabia hacia él que… Con un suspiro volvió a acostarse en la camilla y se arropó las piernas.

Kiba regresó al cabo de unos poquísimos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos. Entró de la misma manera: abriendo la puerta con extrema lentitud y asomando primero la cabeza. Hanabi quiso decirle que se dejara de tantas ridiculeces y teatros, pero…

—¿Qué…?

Kiba tenía las manos ocupadas, por eso le costó más abrir la puerta en una pequeña abertura, y cruzarla con sumo cuidado. A Hanabi se le volvió a acelerar el corazón temiendo lo que se venía. Observó lo que Kiba sostenía: un pequeño bulto de sábanas contra su pecho. A Hanabi se le vino el alma a los pies y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Kiba…! —Exclamó con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa.

Kiba entró completamente, sosteniendo dos bultitos pequeños de sabanitas contra su pecho, pero Hanabi estaba demasiado horrorizada para notarlo.

—Ay no —musitó para sí misma—. Por Dios… Yo… acabo de tener un bebé —miró a Kiba buscando compartir el descubrimiento, como si él no estuviera enterado de tal cosa— Yo… ¡di a luz a un bebé!

—A dos bebés —la corrigió Kiba con una sonrisa tierna.

Hanabi sonreía asombrada al ver a los dos bebés, pero recién procesaba lo que Kiba le decía.

—¿Dos? —repitió incrédula y emocionada a la vez— ¿Dos bebés? ¿P-pero c-cómo...?

La emoción de que Kiba se acercaba con los dos bebés hizo que Hanabi soltara una carcajada de alivio. Kiba echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extrañado, pero casi pudo imaginársela dando saltitos. Hanabi tendió los brazos tímidamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Kiba nunca la había visto así...

—Oh, no, ¿y si se me cae mi bebé? —Hanabi veía a ese bultito casi en sus narices— N-no... no puedo... ¡Las manos me tiemblan!

—Sabes cómo hacerlo, Hanabi —la tranquilizó Kiba— Ahora ayúdame, que no estoy muy diestro con que sean dos a la vez.

Hanabi tomó a uno de los bebés en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, y por primera vez miró a su hijo. Tenía abundante cabello castaño para un recién nacido, pero debía ser por culpa de Kiba. Siempre fue cabezón. Hanabi espantó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, quedándose extasiada mirando al bebé. La piel rojiza estaba tomando ya un color blanco, y en un momento el bebé abrió los ojos. Eran pequeñitos, de color lila pálido, exactamente iguales a los de ella, pero a Hanabi le parecieron los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Pero había algo que…

—¡Es una niña! —Exclamó Hanabi cayendo en cuenta, sin poder contener la emoción.

—Sehh.. Más mujeres en mi vida —bromeó Kiba.

—Gemelas… ¡Oh… gemelas!

Kiba asintió sentándose en la camilla. Se apartó a la otra niña del pecho y la sostuvo en brazos, poniéndola al lado de Hanabi.

—Es que... ¡Es imposible! No recuerdo... Ni siquiera en las citas médicas...

—Diste a luz a dos bebés —repitió Kiba consternado— ¿No lo recuerdas? Estuviste pujando.

Hanabi negó suavemente.

—Creo que ya estaba inconsciente. Sólo recuerdo que dolió mucho.

Kiba asintió, y entonces su rostro se iluminó de nuevo al voltear a ver a la pequeñita que tenía en brazos.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Asakawa-san se disculpó, dice que en ultrasonido no apareció nunca otra bebé.

—¿En serio? —Hanabi estaba incrédula— Es... desconcertante —dijo Hanabi, con los ojos abiertos en shock.

—Claro que no —respondió Kiba con una sonrisa divertida—. Estuve hablando con Ino (¡esa loca no para de burlarse de mí!), y dice que en realidad no es nada raro que tuviéramos gemelas, que fue por… tus… genes.

—¡Ahora no vengas a echarme la culpa! ¡Tú eres el pervertido que folla!

—¡No! —Kiba la calló, alarmado de que alguien escuchara. Hanabi sonrió con satisfacción— Es en serio, dice que en casos como el tuyo, los gemelos aparecen cada dos generaciones. Así, tu abuelo tuvo a tu padre y a tu tío, y éstos a su vez no tuvieron gemelos, ninguno de los dos; ahí va una generación. Sus descendientes, la segunda generación, son Neji, Hinata y tú. Ambos ya tuvieron hijos y… Sólo quedabas tú.

—Ay… —murmuró Hanabi con preocupación.

Kiba se sorprendió, pues ya imaginaba algo como "¡¿Me estás diciendo que pude evitar esto?", pero ella sólo miraba a su hija. Estaba extasiada y no le importó tanto. ¿Quién podría pensar en eso con una hermosa hija recién nacida en brazos? Sin embargo Kiba no estaba tan tranquilo.

—Por otra parte... —continuó— el parto tuvo sus complicaciones —Hanabi levantó la vista; tragó con dificultad y a Kiba le tembló la mandíbula levemente—. La primera bebé tuvo dificultades para salir. Ino dice que su hombro chocó contra tu pelvis. El segundo problema fue que... —Kiba se detuvo en seco y descubrió que no podía seguir hablando— Fue que...

—Ahora no. —Pidió Hanabi en un susurro viendo que él sufría al tratar de hablar.

Kiba asintió, y de repente, le estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Fue un beso inocente, casi inexperto, sus labios se tocaban torpemente. Hanabi no se lo esperaba. Cuando se separaron, cuando Kiba se separó, ella no quiso hacer ningún comentario.

Miró a su hija. Había nacido casi sin cejas y con pestañas diminutas, pero Hanabi se asombró de que a pesar sus facciones era hermosa, _eran _hermosas; la bebé que tenía en brazos junto con su hermana gemela. Y, aunque sus ojos eran pequeños, ¡tenían la misma forma que los de Kiba! Hanabi se quedó pasmada al descubrirlo, estaba tan sorprendida… Pero era mejor así, que tuvieran la mirada de su padre con los ojos de ella. Era simplemente perfecto.

—Hola bebés… —dijo Hanabi mirando a sus hijas.

—Estas cosas sí que nos ponen cursis… —rió Kiba suavemente.

—Oh, cállate, hombre inútil —replicó Hanabi sin ponerse de malas.

Kiba ignoró eso, y los dos contemplaron a sus hijas juntas. Eran idénticas… oh, el abuelo iba a ponerse feliz. Y eran lindísimas. Simplemente lindísimas. No más lindas que el sobrino, o que el bebé de Shikamaru, que había nacido hace poco; eran suyas, y sólo tenían ojos para ellas. Hanabi no decía nada. Pero Kiba sabía que cuando era así, algo estaba revolucionando en ella.

Hanabi se sentó en la camilla y se acomodó cruzando las piernas lo más juntas que pudo, y le pidió a Kiba que le pasara a las bebés, a las dos, y las colocó una en cada pierna sin soltar a la otra, mientras que sus manos y brazos le hacían de apoyo y almohada a sus cabecitas. Hanabi se inclinó hacia ellas, captando cada detalle, mirándolas fijamente; casi conteniendo la respiración.

Entonces Hanabi lloró. No rompió a llorar, no era dolor ni tristeza reprimidos por buen tiempo; el corazón de Hanabi posiblemente estaba sereno y tranquilo, no sollozaba; pero la las lágrimas estaña ahí, brotando de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo se podía estar tan triste y ser tan inmensamente feliz al mismo tiempo?

Hanabi se acercó a sus niñas, y el cabello le cayó hacia el frente. Con mucho cuidado recostó a una de las bebés en el muslo y se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, sin fijarse mucho en eso. Kiba se acercó a ella, sin decir nada, y le acarició el cabello, procurando que no le estorbara.

Hanabi tuvo que tener a sus bebitas en brazos para poder mirar atrás y admitirse a sí misma lo infeliz que había sido en su embarazo. Y lo mucho que había sufrido por ellas. También, tuvo que tenerlas en su regazo, en su cálido regazo, para darse cuenta que, _realmente_, todo había valido la pena.

Absolutamente todo. Incluso estar al borde de la muerte.

Hanabi elevó sus ojos al cielo, pero el tacto de Kiba en su cabello detuvo su recorrido, entonces se encontró con los ojos de él. Sus pupilas rasgadas serenas, sin reproche, tan sublimes que encajaban a la perfección con sus sentimientos. Verlo a él le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero sostenerle la mirada fue para ella una sanación profunda...

"_Kiba…"_

Como si él hubiera leído su mente, bajó el brazo hasta rodearle los hombros y se apegó aún más a ella, abrazándola.

—¿Me ayudas? —Pidió Hanabi, sus lágrimas ya estaban secas.

—Siempre —respondió él, su voz algo más que un bajo susurro, tomando a una de las dos bebés en brazos.

Hanabi sonrió con melancolía y le pasó la mano delicadamente por el cabello a sus dos hijas.

—Hanabi —la llamó Kiba, seriamente mirándola a los ojos—. Escucha, voy a decirte algo. Pero escucha bien, porque no creo que vuelva a repetirlo.

Hanabi asintió, un poco asustada y extrañada al mismo tiempo.

—Tuvimos a dos bebés. Dos bebés que no te conocen ni a ti, ni a mí. Hanabi, sé lo que estás pensando. Sé que las amas porque me lo has demostrado a lo largo del embarazo; pero a veces no estoy seguro de ello. —Hanabi lo miró fijamente; Kiba no cedió— Pero creo que es hora de la verdad. Es hora de poner en práctica todas esas… cosas que pasaron en el embarazo, porque ahora sí es _a ellas_. _Para_ ellas.

Kiba hizo una breve pausa, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas torcidas.

—No digo que… no vayan a conocer nuestro pasado, cómo vivimos, qué hicimos; pero quiero que me amen por mi presente. Y a ti también.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella con suavidad—. Tú tienes esa exasperante habilidad de poner en voz alta mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos.

Kiba casi se rió esta vez; le dio un beso a la frente a la bebé que tenía en brazos.

—¿Te das cuenta? —le dijo Kiba a Hanabi— Íbamos a ser tres y terminamos siendo cuatro.

—No —negó Hanabi con la cabeza mirando hacia el sofá, donde descansaba Akamaru—. Siempre fuimos tres. Ahora somos cinco.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¿Largo? Sí, pero quería mostrar varias cosas. _

_Con respecto a la escena del parto, no sé si esperaban algo explícito y me disculpo si hay decepciones, pero el pánico (no tan intenso como el de ciertos varones, pero presente) no me dejó avanzar de ahí xD _

_Gracias a Nocturnals que le dio un título al cierre del fic. ¿A que no es adecuado? Yo no pude pensar uno mejor._

_Si habrá epílogo o no depende de la disposición de ideas. Mientras tanto, este fic está terminado y en el caso probable de que lo haya, ya todo está dicho._

_¿Cómo se llaman las niñas? La misma teoría del niño de Hinata, capítulos atrás._

_Por último, como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario, siempre respondo mediante mensaje privado a quienes tienen cuenta, a quienes no, los anónimos son igualmente muy queridos, abrazos anticipados._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Y espero nos leamos en una próxima!_

(Notas de autor editadas al 1 de diciembre de 2013)


End file.
